Problema Tsundere
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia una chica tsundere, regresa de Inglaterra a la ciudad de Magnolia, donde comenzara a estudiar en la preparatoria Fairy Tail, su vida se vera envuelta líos cuando conozca a Natsu Dragneel, miembro del grupo Dragonslayer y estudiante de la misma escuela que termina interesado en la rubia ¿Podrá el joven conquistar su duro corazón? NALU y multiparejas *mal summary*
1. Chapter 1

En una habitación color lila que tiene una mesa de madera y sillas del mismo material, se encuentra sentada escribiendo una joven peli blanca de ojos rojos, el vestuario que usa es un short de mezclilla que se ajusta a sus piernas y una blusa negra sin mangas, que remarca un poco sus pechos.

-Hola, bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, gracias a las personas que apoyaron la idea de este trabajo- *suspira*- bueno para los que no me conozcan me llamo Mizuki y soy una de las 3 presentadoras de _**Tsukiyo-san**_, las otras son Satsuki (el fenómeno gris) y Tsukiyo (la torpe peli negra)-

-Para los que nos leen agradecemos que también apoyen este fic, muchos pensaran que presentare con Tsukiyo, pero se equivocan, aquí presente estará la otra escritora que nos ayudara con esto, su nombre es _**Mizuki Duki-Chan**_…mi tocaya XD-

-Qué mala Mizuki *hace un puchero* todavía que vengo a acompañarte en lo que esta libre y tú me quieres correr TT3TT- le reclama la oji azul

-*no le prestó atención a su mitad* Ya que nuestros nombres son iguales en este fic dejare mi nombre de Mizuki y ahora soy Tatsuki :D, lo hacemos para que no haya confusiones entre nosotras, pero ahora no aparecerá Duki-chan ya que está incomunicada y ocupada, así que temporalmente me acompañara en eso la torpe de Tsukiyo- habla tranquilamente la oji rojizos

-Está bien ya entendí ¬_¬, perdona las veces en que me falta agregar algo o repito, mejor comienza, tu eres la escritora esta vez Mizuki-

-¡Dime Tatsuki! ¡Aquí no seré Mizuki!- se molesta la peli blanca

-Hai, hai sin más interrupciones de nuestra parte- *suspira* -(antes de que me echen de aquí TT3TT)- piensa la oji azul

-¡COMENCEMOS!- gritan ambas chicas

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA, Y LA HISTORIA EL ESTE FIC NO SERA MIA EL 100%, PERO LA IDEA SI LO FUE XD

.

.

.

.

"_**PROLOGO"**_

.

.

.

.

La ciudad de Magnolia, un hermoso y gran poblado, donde se encuentra una de las mejores preparatorias de todo el país de Fiore…Fairy Tail.

Escuela reconocida por su excelente nivel académico, pero con la mala reputación de líos en los que se meten los estudiantes, dejando eso a un lado se reconocen los fuertes lazos de amistad y hermandad que se forjan ahí, tanto que se llegan a llamar "familia".

En este lugar se llegan a descubrir esos talentos y habilidades ocultas que tienen, un espacio divertido al igual que acogedor, siempre dándole la bienvenida a quien desee ingresar, pero bah…mejor iniciemos antes de que me aburra.

.

.

(En algún lugar de Magnolia)

.

.

La mañana estaba iniciando se jornada laboral, el movimiento de la ciudad ya estaba presente, estudiantes y personas comenzaban sus rutinas matutinas, por ahora tenían que aprovechar que el día estaba tranquilo.

Dentro de una casa de 1 piso (planta baja y primer piso…..aclaro ¬_¬), en un cuarto claramente cerrado, estaba un chico peli rosado durmiendo, la habitación era un desastre (y no crítico :P) con toda la ropa fuera de su lugar y muchas cosas regadas por el piso, todo era silencio en ese momento, por ahora…

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- sonó el despertador, aun así el joven estaba en posesión de Morfeo.

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- insistía el aparato, si se le hacía tarde al flojo entonces que no lo culpara a él.

-*RIINGG* *RIIING* *RIINNGGG*- ¡Acaso se había muerto! ¡La pobre alarma ya tiene tiempo sonando y este perezoso no se levanta!

-Cállate….cinco minutos más- susurro el chico dándose la vuelta

-*RIIINNNGG* *RRIIINNGGG* *RRIIINNNNGGGGG*- no perdería la batalla nuestro responsable despertador

-¡Que guardes silencio que intento dormir cosa del demonio!- grito el chico de ojos jades mientras apretaba al pobre aparato, con una venita resaltando en su bronceada frente.

-*RRRIINNGGG* *RRRIINNNGGG* *RRIIINNGGGG*- quedar intimidado no estaba en planes de nuestro valiente aparato electronico

-¡Maldito cosa! Si no dejas de hacer ruido, mañana por la mañana te echare con el señor del fierro viejo- amenazo el recién levantado chico.

-*RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG* no cedió a la petición de su dueño.

-¡Tú lo pediste!- se proponía a lanzar al pobre aparato para que se estrellara en la pared, pero se detuvo, parpadeo un poco con una cara de asombro.

-Espera un momento- se dijo a si mismo con su mirada al reloj

- 7:30am….. ¿7:30am? ...¡YA SON LAS 7:30am! ¡Maldición se me hará tarde!- soltó su agarre dejando caer a la alarma que agonizaba

-¡Si llego tarde será tu culpa por no levantarme estúpida cosa!- lo acuso injustamente

Busco entre su desastre de cuarto su uniforme, se dedicó a penas arreglar su mochila con todo lo que usaría el día de hoy. Se metió a la ducha, se vistió y "peino" con un tiempo record de 10 minutos (vaya y creí que eso solo lo lográbamos las mujeres XD).

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras buscando señales de vida de algunos de sus demás habitantes…pero nada.

-¡Malditos! ¡Se atrevieron a irse y ni si quiera se dignaron a levantarme!- grito con fuerza, espantando a los vecinos y peatones cercanos.

Unto mantequilla en una rebanada de pan, se lo metió a la boca y se puso su mochila dispuesto a irse rápidamente al colegio, estaba saliendo de la puerta pero se percató que le faltaba algo.

Boto sus cosas en el suelo y subió velozmente a su chiquero…digo a la habitación que le pertenecía, saco una prenda blanca de su almohada y se la enrollo al cuello.

-Ya me voy padre, deséame suerte- le dijo a una foto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La imagen tenía a un pequeño de 7 años de pelo rosa, que estaba siendo cargado en los hombros de un hombre adulto peli rojo de ojos jade.

.

.

-Tengo que apresurarme o si no Erza me comerá en el almuerzo- corría apresuradamente el chico flojo que culpo a su pobre despertador responsable.

Las calles eran invadidas por gente que se disponía a irse a trabajar o salía a dar un paseo matutino tranquilo, la cálida luz del sol estaba en todas partes, el cielo azul estaba bastante precioso ya que no estaba la presencia de ninguna nube, el sonido de los pájaros era la música que se escuchaba por toda Magnolia.

-Solo tengo 10 minutos para llegar antes que cierren o me declare muerto-

En una esquina que doblo choco con una persona que ocasiono que ambos cayeran.

-¡Maldito fíjate por donde vas!- grito la presencia con la que había caído

-¡Tú también imbécil!- se defendió nuestro peli rosa

-¡Gran pedazo de carbón quítate, que tengo que llegar al instituto antes que Erza me quiera castigar!-

-¡Desnudista de cuarta, tu aléjate de mi camino que estorbas!-

El chico "amable" con el que se impacto es su mejor amigo-rival, su nombre es Gray Fullbuster, una persona peli negra de ojos azul oscuros, conocido por su gran talento artístico, mano derecha del capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela y Stripper profesional, por la manía de desnudarse donde sea, terminando casi siempre (y con suerte) en calzoncillos.

.

.

-¡LLEGUE!- gritaron victoriosamente los "rivales"

Besaron el suelo de la preparatoria, pero todavía les faltaba otra misión difícil de cumplir….estar presentes en el salón de clases.

Se levantaron listos para lanzarse en dirección a donde les correspondía estar o cierta persona los reprendería fuertemente.

.

.

Las clases dieron su fin, el par no logro a completar su trabajo y terminaron sus vidas en las manos firmes de Titania, su gran amiga de la secundaria. Antes de caer muertos en acción muchos de sus compañeros les dieron el pésame por la forma de comenzar el segundo año.

Gritos y suplicas se escucharon por todo Fairy Tail, pero se les hacía eso normal, era algo que sucedía a diario, así que novedad ya no era.

En el patio se observó una gran cortina de humo, donde como todo una valerosa guerrera salió una peli roja de ojos castaños sosteniendo fuertemente y con estilo un espada de madera, esta chica es Erza Scarlet o también conocida como Titania "La reina de la hadas", presidenta del consejo estudiantil, destacada alumna a nivel académico y capitana del equipo de esgrima, joven linda y dura temida por casi todos.

Cuando se disipo el polvo se vieron a dos cadáveres, el chico peli rosado con sus ojos jade en forma de X al igual que su compañero caído, tenían moretones, golpes y chichones por todo el cuerpo, a Titania no le gustaba la gente impuntual e irresponsable, pero esos dos son grandes amigos suyos aun así :D, todos sabían que a Scarlet había que tenerle un gran respeto.

-Espero que así aprendan a levantarse temprano Gray…..Natsu- hablo Erza con voz maligna

-Ay-Aye Sir- contestaron a la orden de la peli roja

Mucho se preguntaran ¿Quién es el personaje de cabellos rosas y ojos jades?...Bien se los presentare, el chico se llama Natsu Dragneel, capitán del equipo de Futbol, destacado deportista perteneciente al grupo estrella "Los Dragonslayer", que son siete personas con un gran futuro en el deporte.

Es conocido con "El Dragonslayer de Fuego", por su alimentación llena de cosas picantes y calientes, además de causar caos que impliquen fuego o explosiones, es una persona llena de sorpresas.

.

.

Después de todo lo sucedido en su primer día de clases, se dirigió a una reunión que había entre el grupo anteriormente mencionado.

-Hasta que finalmente llegas Salamander- hablo divertido un hombre moreno de cabello negro lleno de piercings

-Cállate Gajeel, que tuve que pasar por una golpiza de Erza- contesto ante la provocación

-Guarden silencio ambos- ordeno un rubio alto y musculoso

-Ja Laxus-san, ya conoces que Natsu-san no se detendrá hasta que comiencen a pelear y alguien los detenga- esta vez fue un rubio de ojos azules, apuesto y de sexi cuerpo.

-Tú eres igual Sting, no sé porque lo dices-

-Rogue, déjalos al trio de idiotas-

-¡Callate Erick!- gritaron Sting, Gajeel y Natsu

-Chicos comencemos de una vez por favor, tengo asuntos que atender y necesito darme prisa- hablo la voz de una joven de pelo azul y ojos castaños

-Perdona Wendy, no fue nuestra intención- se tranquilizó el peli rosado

-Bien, damos inicio a la sesión de hoy- dijo fuerte Laxus.

.

.

(Como es el prólogo no los quiero aburrir mucho con esta platica, mejor saltemos eso)

.

.

El joven Dragneel caminaba hacia su casa, donde seguramente estaría nada más el, Cana de seguro estaría bebiendo en alguna cantina con Bacchus (posible novio de su "hermana") y el viejo Gildarts debía de estar arreglando cosas en su trabajo.

Todo estaba callado, el sonido de unas risas infantiles llego a sus oídos, busco el origen del ruido pero no lo hayo.

-_Ven Natsu_- hablo una voz femenina- _vamos a jugar_-

-_Espérame ****-_ era su infante voz que al parecer respondía al llamado-

Así como fueron a su cabeza, el viento se llevó las voces.

-¿Eh?- se quedó extrañado ante lo sucedido de hace unos instantes - ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- le quito la importancia al asunto y regreso a su recorrido

.

.

(Aeropuerto de Magnolia)

.

.

-Finalmente estoy aquí- dijo una chica de pelo rubio y ojos chocolates – Espero que si vaya a venir por mi Laxus o me vengare por haberme olvidado- refunfuñaba la joven

Unas maletas se podían observar atrás de ella, quien solo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, se estaban tardando, le daría otro poco de tiempo, pero si no aparecía cuando lo viera haría que el chico se arrepintiera de llegar tarde.

-¡Lucy!- llamaron a la rubia –Lamento haberme tardado-

-*mirada molesta* Laxus, que manera de recibir a tu hermanita después de tantos años-

-Ya calmada, vámonos o ¿será que quieres quedarte a vivir aquí?- dijo en tono burlón el mayor

-Que gracioso hermano- *tono molesto*

.

.

.

.

Las puertas de una casa muy amplia se abrieron dejando a ver a dos siluetas.

-Estamos de vuelta, bienvenida a casa Lucy Heartfilia-

-Gracias por el recibimiento Laxus Heartfilia o más bien debería ser Laxus Dreyar-

-tsk, no comiences a molestar-

-Okey ya, aunque la que debería estarse quejando soy yo ¬_¬-

-Luego me maltratas si quieres, pero el abuelo te quiere ver, está en su estudio-

-Bien, gracias Laxus-nii-

Dejo sus cosas en la sala y se encamino hasta llegar a un enorme portón de madera, toco tranquilamente, aunque en realidad estaba nerviosa, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su abuelo.

-¿Si quién es?- preguntaron del otro lado

-So-soy Lucy, estoy de vuelta abuelo- contesto con el mismo tono, pero por dentro su alma temblaba de nervios

-¿¡LUCY!?- inmediatamente se abrieron dejando ver a un viejo canoso de pequeña estatura

-¡LUCY ESTAS DE VUELTA!- el anciano se aventó a abrazar a la chica

-Abuelo no la hostigues- el rubio mayor la aparto del gesto amoroso del adulto mayor –ni siquiera a mí me dio un abrazo… ¿Porque te lo daría a ti viejo?-

-¡Porque es mí querida nieta!- el anciano estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su nieto…..escena curiosa ya que parecía que en ambos hombres salían rayos de sus ojos y chocaban.

-Ya basta de peleas sin sentido- intervino la Heartfilia

-¡Pero el comenzó!- señalaron a su oponente

- ¬_¬ mejor dime que querías platicarme abuelo Makarov-

-Sé que posiblemente sea muy pronto, pero las clases en la escuela que dirijo ya han dado inicio, así que quería preguntarte si querías estudiar ahí, también esta Laxus, te aseguro que harás grandes amistades-

-(no es necesario que tenga amigos)- pensó la rubia – me parece bien, no me gustaría atrasarme en mis estudios- *suspiro*

-Que bien, querida desde mañana serás alumna de la preparatoria Fairy Tail-

-(Así que un hada, que raro)-

-Ya váyanse a dormir, de seguro han de estar cansados, Lucy por tu viaje y Laxus por la reunión con los Dragonslayer-

-(¿Dragonslayers? ¿Sera algún grupo o algo?)

-Ni me lo recuerdes viejo, que regularmente luego se meten en pleitos-

-Lo se…..tú también lo eres no lo niegues e_e, yo soy el que debería quejarse…pero si no lo hicieran no sería divertido- sonrió al recordar todas las travesuras de sus estudiantes- que descansen

.

.

-con que un hada- susurro en la oscuridad Lucy –de seguro también han de ser como _ellos _

-Pero…espero volver a verte…..te extraño- lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos chocolates- lamentablemente no recuerdo tu nombre.

Cerró sus ojos y visualizo un vago recuerdo cuando era una niña, donde en un parque corría con un chico, no recordaba su cara…solo su voz.

-_Ven *****_- llamaba al chico- _vamos a jugar_-

-_Espérame Lucy-_ se acercaba rápidamente intentando alcanzarla-

Para después cerrar sus ojos dispuesta a dormir tranquilamente, mañana sería un nuevo y tedioso día.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno esperemos tener apoyo para continuar, estaba pensando hacerlo de 10 a 15 capítulos, pero si tanto como a Mizuki-Chan como a mí se nos ocurren más cosas se alargara- dice Tatsuki ("_Mizuki_") muy tranquila

-Si no vemos interés entonces dejaremos la idea y eliminaremos el fic, así que aquellos que les haya interesado esperamos sus lindos reviews :D- a completa la peli negra que esta de colada

-Gracias por su atención y nos leemos pronto- se despide la peli blanca

*SALUDOS*

¿Les gusto? ¿Deberíamos continuarlo? ¿Merecemos reviews o tomatazos salvajes?


	2. Nueva alumna

-*sin palabras*…*sin palabras*… ¡Sorprendente! ¡Nunca creí que tendríamos tanto apoyo!- habla impresionada la anfitriona peli blanca

-¡Genial! ¡En definitiva esta historia se continuara! :D, se agradecen los primeros reviews y a todos los lectores de este fic que nos han brindado ánimo para continuarlo, además de que planeaba subirlo mañana XP- hace una reverencia la oji azul acompañante

-Tengo algo de decirles, para los que leen mi otro fic ya están enterados de este aviso, pero para aquellos que no, les anuncio (_**escritora**_ _**Tsukiyo-san**_) que la otra semana ya entro a clases, entonces me toca lamentablemente en el turno de la tarde y actualmente voy en mi cuarto semestre de preparatoria, tengo planeado actualizar este fic y el otro (_**Problema Tsundere y UN NUEVO COMIENZO CAMBIANDO DE VIDA**_) los días sábados por la tarde, pero en caso desafortunado que el monstruo llamado semestre sea realmente horrible dejare fanfiction, hasta que se relajen mis actividades escolares…¡Gracias por su atención!-

-Sin más horribles y deprimentes cosas por decir….*suspiro*… ¡No quiero dejar ninguno de mis dos fics Mizuki!- chilla la peli negra mientras abraza a su mitad

-¬_¬ en primera este no es tu fic, en segunda no lo haremos, solo será en el peor de los casos si se nos viene pesado y en tercera aquí soy Tatsuki no Mizuki- aclara la oji rojos

-Recuerda que somos la misma persona (Satsuki, Mizuki y Tsukiyo) así que prácticamente este fic también es mío, bueno ya dejemos de aburrir con nuestras platicas X3, ¡HAY QUE COMENZAR!-

-Okey…..3…..2…1…

-¡INICIEMOS LA LECTURA!- gritan al mismo tiempo

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO (TROLL) MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-¡LUCY ESTAS DE VUELTA!- el anciano se aventó a abrazar a la chica_

_-Sé que posiblemente sea muy pronto, pero las clases en la escuela que dirijo ya han dado inicio, así que quería preguntarte si querías estudiar ahí, también esta Laxus, te aseguro que harás grandes amistades- _

_-(no es necesario que tenga amigos)- pensó la rubia – me parece bien, no me gustaría atrasarme en mis estudios- *suspiro*_

_-Que bien, querida desde mañana serás alumna de la preparatoria Fairy Tail-_

_-Pero…espero volver a verte…..te extraño- lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos chocolates- lamentablemente no recuerdo tu nombre._

.

.

.

.

"_**NUEVA ALUMNA"**_

.

.

.

.

El día nuevamente se hacía presente, dando inicio a la rutina diaria de mucha gente en Magnolia, aunque no todos la iniciarían a la misma hora o con las mismas ganas, aunque tal vez esta mañana sería diferente, ya que marcaría el principio de un cambio en la vida específicamente de dos personas muy peculiares, ¿Quién diría que un día aparentemente sin importancia pudiera significar una rotunda modificación en tu vida?

.

.

En una de las casas pertenecientes a la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia se hallaba un peli rosado durmiendo y al lado de su cama, en una pequeña mesita de madera estaba un despertador con un curita en forma de "X" colocada en la parte de atrás del aparato. Pronto seria el momento en que el señor despertador tendría que trabajar, su misión diaria que parecería imposible para muchas otras alarmas para él era un reto que se negaba a perder.

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- esta vez lograría que el flojo tendido en la cama se levantara a tiempo…(5 minutos)…mmmmmm sigue muerto el chico al parecer, eso no importa, debía demostrarle a los demás despertadores su gran hazaña de levantarlo a la hora debida

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- ¡Estúpido ya levántate! ¡Erza te dará un escarmiento por llegar tarde!

-Bueno señor alarma tendrá que hacer "_**eso**_"…el aparato vibro hasta la orilla del mueble….. (Preparados)…. Retrocedió un poco, aun sonando …(apunten)…se quedó quieto un momento inclinándose levemente al frente…..(¡FUEGOOOOO!)….el despertador comenzó a correr (¿?) y se aventó a la cara del bello durmiente.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¿Qué rayos pasa?- Natsu se había despertado…ehhhh *felicitaciones a nuestro responsable amigo por a completar con éxito su misión*

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa estúpida cosa!?- pregunto molesto el oji jade apretando con fuerza al "heroico" electrónico.

-*RRIINNNGGGGG*- sonó para darle a conocer la hora a su dueño, que afortunadamente capto el mensaje

-7:15am…*bostezo*…esta vez hiciste un buen trabajo flojo- le hablo a su alarma responsable, que él sea el perezoso es otra cosa ¬_¬-

Pesadamente se paró de su cama, tomo una toalla y se metió al baño a darse una buena ducha matutina. Posteriormente se cambió con el uniforme que consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta azul oscuro con detalles dorados, el logo de la escuela aparecía del lado izquierdo de la prenda y una corbata del mismo tono que el de la chaqueta.

(Me gusto una imagen donde Lucy sale con una ropa parecida, claro que ella usaba falda, entonces decidí poner la vestimenta así :D).

Enrolló su característica bufanda en su cuello, tomo su mochila y bajo tranquilamente por las escaleras, camino hasta llegar a la cocina donde se preparó un poco de café, además de que se adueñó todo un panque de chocolate y vainilla, llevo sus alimento al comedor listo para devorárselos.

-Buenos días Natsu- lo saludo la voz de un hombre mayor de pelo naranja

-Buen día viejo Gildarts- contesto con la comida en la boca

-Primero come y después hablas o_oU- hablo con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza

-Buen día chicos- esta vez fue una mujer castaña, que usaba una falda larga negra, con su blusa y chaqueta azul oscura con detalles en dorados desabrochada, dejando ver un poco de sus atributos.

-Hola Cana-

-Wow, Natsu se levantó a tiempo, ¿Sera que hoy es el día del juicio final? Mis cartas no me predijeron esta desgracia- dramatizo la morena para fastidiar a su "hermano"

-Que graciosa amaneciste hoy Clive-

-Tranquilo Dragneel fue una broma, se supone que tú eres el del sentido del humor ¿no?-

-Mejor apúrense o se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela- comento el hombre con una taza de café

-Tú nos llevaras- mencionaron ambos jóvenes desde su lugar, causando que el mayor escupiera su bebida por la impresión

-¿¡Porque yo!?-

-Bueno tú eres mi padre y tutor de Natsu, eres profesor de la preparatoria que asistimos agregando que tienes coche- menciono la chica con una botella de cerveza en la mano

-¡No podrán obligarme a que los lleve par de flojos!-

.

.

(10 minutos después)

.

.

-Sí que eres lento viejo- ofendió divertido el peli rosado con una bufanda en su cuello

-Mira quien lo dice, el chico que tiene que cargar con pastillas para el mareo y una bolsa en caso de algún "accidente"-

-Ca-cállate- intento defenderse el oji jade pero sus malestares lo estaban torturando

-Pronto llegaremos Natsu, aguanta que no quiero ser espectadora de una desagradable escena- la "hermana" del pobre empezó a tomar una distancia prudente en caso de que pasara _**eso**_.

-Bien llegamos, Cana bájalo antes que ensucie el auto-

-¿Queee? ¡No quiero hacerlo!-

-Lo siento querida, pero es el precio a pagar por traerlos, y Natsu ya la pago caro con sus mareos-

-No es justo-

.

.

(Academia Fairy Tail)

.

.

Salamander caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del lugar hasta que fue rodeado por varias chicas….lo mismo de siempre, resignado a lo que se debía de enfrentar diariamente solo les dedico una linda sonrisa a las mujeres que se sonrojaron, cuando observo que bajaron la guardia corrió rápidamente alejándose lo que más pudiera de sus admiradoras.

-¡Espere Natsu-sama!- gritaban las jóvenes a su ídolo

-Ni crean que lo hare solo porque me lo piden- huía en dirección al lugar donde lo dejarían de molestar….el salón de clases

Conforme avanzaba el grupo aumentaba en cantidad, tenía que lograrlo o estaría en graves problemas.

-¡Chicas no dejen que llegue o no podremos estar con él!- menciono una integrante de la persecución

-¡Maldición! ¡Sálvenme!- gritaba con la esperanza de que uno de sus amigos lo auxiliara como en ciertas ocasiones

Los gritos de fangirl rezumbaban por todo el establecimiento, bueno curiosamente únicamente no solo eran de las perseguidoras sino incluso del mismo Dragonslayer de fuego.

-¡A salvo!- exclamo aventándose al salón

Las integrantes del movimiento para estar con el Dragneel estuvieron cercas de entrar al mismo sitio, pero una espada de madera las espanto, era Titania.

-¿¡Que hacen aquí!?- uso el tono de ultratumba -¡Dejen de hacer escándalo y diríjanse a donde les corresponde!- ordeno seriamente

-¡Si señora!- gritaron todas despavoridas

-¡Gracias Erza! ¡Sin ti esas chicas hubieran hecho de las suyas conmigo! ¡Oh gran diosa Erza! ¿Cómo puedo pagarle su salvación a este mortal?- alababa a la peli roja mientras abrazaba la rodilla de la susodicha

-Comenzarías dejando libre mi pierna de favor, después controlándote y terminarías con un pastel de fresas en el almuerzo-

-¡Como usted ordene Erza-sama!- menciono en posición soldado

-Otra vez lo único que puedes es huir flamitas- se burlaba el moreno

-Y tu estarte exhibiendo en calzones- *señala a su encuerado amigo*

-¡Gray, busca inmediatamente tu ropa y vístete!-

-¡Aye!-

El peli rosado camino a su asiento y se sentó relajadamente, desde que era parte de los "Dragonslayer" tenía que estar pasando por ese tipo de situaciones, no era que le molestaran las chicas sino más bien le incomodaba, sentía que invadían su espacio personal.

-Enserio sí que eres inútil, ¿no puedes pedirles que te dejen en paz?-

-Cubito de hielo tú lo haces sonar fácil porque Juvia las aleja de ti, por eso no tienes problemas-

-Pero Juvia cuenta como el doble de cantidad de chicas que te persiguen lagartija afeminada-

-Entonces sigue tu propio consejo y dile que ya te deje de acosar, la estas ilusionando mucho, terminaras dañándola con esa actitud que tienes-

-Por cierto, escuche que tendremos un nuevo compañero de clases-

-Ya veo, me gustaría conocerlo entonces- sonrió el oji jade con tan solo pensarlo –Todavía me sorprende la facilidad con la que los demás evaden a sus admiradores-

-Bueno Laxus tiene a Mirajeane, recuerda que lo es de ella tienen prohibido las demás acercarse; Erick al igual que Gajeel las espantan con sus miradas de maleantes; Rogue las ignora completamente, Sting es optimista con este tipo de cosas y Wendy tiene dos guardaespaldas de cabellos azul con tatuaje rojo, que están capacitados para romperle su cara a aquellos que se atrevan a acosar a su pequeña hermana- explico Gray tranquilamente y ya vestido

-Qué suerte tienen- *hace un puchero* -soy el único que sufre por esto-

-Tal vez si tuvieras novia dejarían de seguirte tanto-

-Pero no hay ninguna chica que me guste- *suspira* -No entiendo esas cosas de enamorados, me gusta mi vida de soltero y sin compromiso-

-Admítelo que no tienes porque eres un asexual y afeminado, aparte de ser un idiota, torpe y atolondrado en estos temas-

-Vaya apoyo moral que le das a tu capitán desnudista de hielo-

-Estufa barata eso no me importa-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre calvo de enorme barba.

-Las clases ya van a iniciar, todos a sus asientos- ordeno el profesor

-Disculpe Jura-sensei necesitamos que venga un momento por favor- hablo un hombre de pelo blanco y pelo rojo

-Como diga Scorpio-sensei, chicos guarden silencio no tardo-

Todos se miraban unos a otros, hablaban animadamente y otros apenas se enteraban del alumno nuevo que habría en su clase.

-Alumnos presten atención, el día de hoy se nos une un nuevo integrante- *mira hacia la puerta* -Pasa por favor y preséntate-

De la entrada apareció una joven rubia de ojos chocolates y cuerpo esculturalmente bello.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lucy, mucho gusto- dijo con una mirada seria y en tono seco

-Eres muy preciosa chica-

-Sal conmigo Lucy-san –

-Se mi novia rubia-

-Dame tu número telefónico-

Esas y más halagos le gritaban algunos hombres atrevidos, pero no les prestaba atención, le molestaba esa clase de comentarios pero ocultaba su irritación.

-Señorita Lucy, usted se sentara al lado de Dragneel- *señala a Natsu*

-¿¡Quee!?-

-¡Esa tipa sentándose con Salamander-sama!-

-¡Jura-sensei no es justo!-

-¡Esto es inaceptable sensei!-

Gritaban enojadas las mujeres admiradoras del peli rosado, sin embargo las ignoro y se dirigió al asiento que se le asigno.

-Entonces, comencemos la clase-

.

.

Durante un pequeño descanso la Heartfilia leía pacíficamente un libro, varios chicos se habían intentado acercarse obteniendo una mirada fría que los alejaba.

-¡Hola Lucy!- la saludo una peli azul de ojos marrones –Mi nombre es Levy McGarden, mucho gusto- *extiende su mano*

-Hmm- fue lo que contesto desinteresadamente

-Genial, me gusta mucho ese libro que estás leyendo, es de mis favoritos, la trama y los personajes son buenos- hablaba emocionada Levy al presenciar la lectura de la rubia

Eso llamo un poco de su atención por un instante, pero siguió evitando escuchar las palabras de su compañera de clases. McGarden se desanimó un poco y se iba retirar, no sin antes….

-Sabes Lu-chan, mañana te traeré mi libro favorito, estoy segura que seres grandes amigas-

-No es muy sociable la nueva- menciono Titania con un pedazo de pastel en sus manos cercas de la puerta

-Posiblemente sea tímida o como el Stripper de hielo- comento el oji jade acompañando a su temida amiga

-Buena observación Natsu-

-Hablare con ella en la salida, quisiera conocerla un poco-

.

.

(Tenía planeado agregarle más cosas pero mejor las pondré en el siguiente capítulo muajajajaja)

.

.

Las clases habían acabado, el inicio del semestre apenas agarraba el ritmo del anterior, nuevos y viejos conocidos regresaban juntos a casa o salían a divertirse; cierta cabellera rubia caminaba aun con esa mirada dura suya, la forma de enseñar había sido de su agrado, los profesores tenían una gran preparación combinados con buenas técnicas que usaban en la educación de su alumnos. No importaba a donde mirara siempre aparecían pequeños grupos alegres, se sentía un poco incomoda ya que el evitar tener amigos estaba en sus planes para este semestre, aunque quisiera negarlo esa sensación solitaria le comprimía el corazón.

-¡Hola Luce!- se dirigió hacia ella un joven de ojos jade con particular cabello rosado, sin dudarlo lo ignoro como ya era de costumbre

-Me preguntaba si quisieras que te acompañara a casa- le pregunto con una sonrisa que mostraba su dentadura

No hizo caso a su petición y continuo con su camino, a pesar del trato de la chica el Dragneel la acompaño, caminaron en silencio que no parecía molestarle al joven Dragonslayer ya que aún mantenía esa cara llena de alegría.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-

-No lo sé- *sonríe avergonzado* -simplemente quise encaminarte a tu hogar-

-Llegaras tarde a tu casa y te reprenderán tus padres- hablo con tono serio sin mirar a su amable acompañante

-No tengo problema con eso, además una chica tan linda como tu podría tener problemas de regreso- dijo sin notar sus palabras….cuando lo hizo se sonrojo- Lo-lo siento no quería…..bueno tal vez…a lo que me refiero….etto, tú me entiendes…- tartamudeaba nervioso, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso y no entendía nada de lo que decía el mismo

-*mirada molesta* no, no te entiendo, advierto que si intentas coquetear conmigo entonces retírate antes que te golpee- amenazo la rubia

-¡No quiero hacer eso! Perdona si te disgusto lo que dije, solo olvídalo- intentaba calmar la ira de la femenina

-No te creo-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Te lo juro por la seguridad que me brinda Erza a veces!- y eso era algo invaluable para las ocasiones en que estaba en aprietos por las persecuciones de sus seguidoras

Aquello por lo que juro debía ser importante ya que lo dijo rápidamente y con fervor, suficiente para que la oji chocolates le creyera.

-*suspiro* Okey, está bien te declaro inocente- *mirada seria* -pero si intentas hacerlo estas advertido

-¡Aye Sir!- afirmo con mucho animo

.

.

-Perdona si no te puedo acompañar más allá- se disculpaba Salamander

-No te preocupes, ya estoy a unas cuantas calles de donde vivo-

-Entonces… ¡Hasta mañana Luce!-

-¡No me llames Luce!- grito con un tono falso de molestia

-No me importa que no te guste, pero a mi si, te queda muy lindo- comento mientras corría en dirección a su domicilio.

Cualquiera esperaría un sonrojo por lo que menciono el oji jade, déjenme decirles que se equivocan, solamente se volteo restándole valor.

.

.

(Más tarde, en casa de la Heartfilia)

.

.

-Oye Laxus- llamo a su hermano mayor -¿Conoces a un tal Natsu Dragneel?-

-Vaya pregunta que haces Lucy, si lo conozco, es miembro de los "Dragonslayer" al igual que yo, él es conocido como el Dragonslayer de fuego o Salamander-

-¿Dragonslayer? ¿Qué eso?-

-Mañana lo sabrás Lucy, lo que yo debería preguntar es como lo conoces o porque me preguntas por él, eso es raro en ti-

-Va en mi salón y me encamino a acá-

-Mmmmmm-

-Solo dirás mmmmmmm, eso también es inusual en ti hermano, pensé que te enojarías e intentarías ir a su hogar a golpearlo-

-No lo hago ya que él es tomado por algunos de nosotros como un asexual, y no es mal chico puede ser un torpe, impulsivo e idiota pero incapaz de aprovecharse de alguien- *pausa* -Es fuerte física y psicológicamente como no tienes idea Lucy, es una persona que ha vivido cosas de las que esperarías que no volviera a sonreír y sin embargo lo hace-

-Suena como si lo admiraras-

-Muy poco, si no fuera un zopenco con fama de quemar lo que toca habría una posibilidad de que lo hiciera- *sonríe* -Se ve que te agrado

-¡Claro que no! No quiero tener estúpidas amistades-

-Como digas- *se acerca a su hermana* -Extraño mucho a la Lucy que sonreía libremente y no guardaba sus sentimientos-

-No creo que la vuelvas a ver-

.

.

(En casa de Natsu)

.

.

Acostado en la cama viendo hacia el techo como si se tratara de algo interesante se encontraba el Dragneel pensando en la actitud extraña de la rubia, que si la comparaba con la de su amigo-rival Gray se parecía, cuando el calzoncillo andante estaba con la peli azul.

A pesar de la poca charla que tuvo se sintió cómodo, como si se tratara del encuentro con un viejo conocido que no veía hace años, Lucy tal vez no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos o seria miedo, teorías rondaban su mente que incluso espantaba al despertador, que ahora tenía más vendas en su redondo cuerpo por el apretón de la mañana.

Cual sea que fuera el caso, haría entonces todo lo posible para que fuera su amiga y sonriera, algo en su interior le decía que debía verla sonreír y hacerla feliz…

-_Oye Natsu ¿Me esperaras?_- pregunto una infantil voz que apareció en su mente

-_Claro que si ****, pase lo que pase siempre esperare tu regreso_- le contestaba con un tono bastante feliz

-¡_Prométemelo_!-

-_Prometido_-

-(De nuevo esas voces)- pensaba el chico de la bufanda

.

.

(De regreso a casa de los Heartfilia)

.

.

-_Oye ***** ¿Me esperaras?_- recordaba dificultosamente la rubia

-_Claro que si Lucy, pase lo que pase siempre esperare tu regreso_- le contestaba su amigo muy alegre

-¡_Prométemelo_!- pidió ella temerosa de que no lo hiciera

-_Prometido_-

-El me lo prometió, no necesito a nadie más que no sea el- intentaba aguantar sus saladas lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar tan bonito momento

-¿Dónde estás?-

.

.

.

.

-Disculpen la tardanza XP, pero aquí esta y espero que haya sido de su agrado-

-Bien…..no sé qué más decir, mejor contestemos reviews mujer, antes de que se me vayan las ideas-

-n.n okey Mizu….perdona Tatsuki….."_**Eliel07**_": Gracias por ser nuestro primer comentario :D, claro que continuaremos aun con los problemas que tengamos

-"_**Mori Summer**_": Nuevamente leyéndonos Mori-san, gracias por haber apoyado la idea cuando pedimos su opinión, si no lo hubieras hecho entonces nunca habríamos publicado esto, claro que Natsu es el chico, pero se vendrán cosas más adelante, saludos-

-"_**anabelle**_": Que bueno que te haya gustado y agradecemos el comentario

-"_**BennuKagaho**_": Gracias por el halago :3, gracias por tu sexi review y ya medio lo supere (todavía chille con el capítulo del manga que apenas salió), saludos-

-"_**Natzuky namikaze hyuuga**_": ¡Yeah! ¡Qué bien! Gracias por tu opinión general X3-

-"_**AnikaSukino 5d**_": si pondremos celos, pero aún no están establecidos quienes serán los que lo causen, pondré las propuestas para el siguiente capítulo, a Loke no lo planeo poner ya que tengo en mente otra cosa con él al igual que Yukino, de los demás no te aseguro nada, jejeje gracias y saludos-

-"_**velcarleo02**_": ¿Quisieras uno así? XD todavía seguiremos viendo a nuestro peculiar aparato, agradecemos tu review-

*SALUDOS*


	3. Dragonslayer

-¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic curioso! :3, aquí esta Tsukiyo, su peli negra presentadora temporal…..creo-

-Aquí Tatsuki- *dice de sin ánimos*- ¿Tengo que hacer esto mujer?-

-Hay que saludar a los lectores con energías Miz…..perdona Tatsuki-

-esta vez tenia ideas que posiblemente podrían olvidárseme, es por eso que he actualizado rápido antes de que eso pasara- *suspira* -Mejor vayamos de una buena vez al capítulo, no tengo ni idea de cómo presentar esta vez e_e-

-Aburrida -3- aprovechas que tú eres la que dirige aquí ¿verdad?-

-Si lo hago ewe, ahora demos inicio-

-(sigue siendo tan sincera o_oU)- piensa la oji azul- ¡entonces hay que hacerlo!-

-Preparados…..Listos…Apunten….¡COMENCEMOS!- gritan las dos presentadoras

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y SU TROLLEADA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-Como digas- *se acerca a su hermana* -Extraño mucho a la Lucy que sonreía libremente y no guardaba sus sentimientos- _

_-No creo que la vuelvas a ver-_

_-El me lo prometió, no necesito a nadie más que no sea el- intentaba aguantar sus saladas lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar tan bonito momento_

_-¿Dónde estás?- _

.

.

.

.

"_**DRAGONSLAYER"**_

.

.

.

.

Otra mañana más en Magnolia, ¿Qué puedo decir?, ya con tantas descripciones de sus amaneceres creo que nos sabemos el paisaje a la perfección, entonces mejor me salto a cierto hogar habitado por un peli rosado sexi y flojo ewe. El cuarto ya sabemos que está hecho un desastre, si el pobre hablara ya le hubiera recordado a su madre al dueño y lo obligaría a cuidarlo más seguido.

Al lado de su cama vemos que está atado un pobre aparato electrónico con estambre, ¿razones?, el Dragneel lo hizo para que su responsable despertador no se volviera a lanzar en su cara mientras duerme, nosotros bien sabemos que el pequeño no tenía otra opción o llegaría tarde el oji jade a la escuela.

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* - empezó a sonar desde su lugar

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* - insistía el despertador ya que no podía hacer su movimiento especial esta vez

-*RINGG* *RRINNG* *RRIINNGG*- ¡Levántate perezoso!

-No molestes tan temprano- dijo adormilado Salamander –Cállate y deja dormir-

-*RRIIINNNGGG* *RRIINNNGGGG* *RRRIIINNNNG*- ¿Cómo que temprano? ¿Cómo que dejara dormir? No señor, usted debe ir a la escuela.

Guardo silencio por un tiempo, estaba pensando que podía hacer para levantar al flojo de su dueño, veía que cosas lo rodeaban sin encontrar algo útil, hasta que localizo a una pequeña pelota de goma…Perfecto.

(Perdonen a mi fumada mente, no volveré a tomar leche por las mañanas XD)

Se acercó hasta el objeto y lo llevo lo más cercas que pudiera del dormilón peli rosado (recuerden que esta atado), terminada la primera fase tomo distancia de la bolita, finalizada la segunda fase pasaría al último paso de su magnífico plan, vibro como si corriera hasta la pelotita y la golpeo de modo que esta le pegara en la nariz del moreno, rebotara para luego llegar a su pecho y volver a rebotar hacia una parte sensible de los hombres (o/o no diré que es).

A pesar de haber sido un simple roce por la débil fuerza que portaba el objeto (recordé mis clases de física ewe) fue suficiente para alertarlo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Alguien me quiere violar!- grito espantado mientras se sentaba agitado

Si el despertador tuviera boca se estaría riendo de la cara con la que había logrado despertar Natsu, aun así vibraba bastante en forma de burla, en lo que el aparato parecía carcajearse el recién despertado buscaba con la mirada lo que había provocado ese toque.

Finalmente logro ver la bolita y la tomo en sus manos preguntándose cómo había alcanzado ese lugar, analizo por unos momentos quien podría ser el causante de la broma, dirigió su mirada hasta el eléctrico que no paraba de vibrar entendiendo todo.

-¡TUUU!- *señala al aparato* -Me las pagaras- se paró de golpe, sostuvo a la alarma desde el cordón y lo ato a un clavo de una de las paredes de la habitación, dejando al travieso despertador colgando como si fuera una piñata.

-¡Un momento! ¿A qué hora son?- regreso hacia su pendido prisionero para ver la hora

-¡7:30 am! ¡Vergas se me hizo tarde!- corrió dejando que se balanceara salvajemente el objeto mareándolo -¡todo por estar haciendo tus travesuras se me hace tarde! ¡En vez de que me levantes debidamente te pones a jugar!- le reclamaba injustamente

Bueno el mismo dilema de casi todos los días :D

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

Después del maratón olímpico que se hecho el Dragonslayer de fuego para llegar puntual al colegio y que lo logro oportunamente. Apenas estaba con un pie en la escuela y las chicas nuevamente lo habían rodeado.

-¿Desea que lo acompañemos a su salón Dragneel-sama?- preguntaban con ojos en forma de corazoncitos las admiradoras

-Etto no gra…- no acabo ya que empezaron a juntársele más

-Desayuno bien Salamander-sama, porque si no lo hizo podemos darle algo de comer-

-¿Quisiera que cargáramos sus cosas?-

De nuevo esos interrogatorios por parte de las jóvenes alumnas, resignado a tener que aceptar sus peticiones estuvo cercas de contestarles, cuando visualizo a Sting en la misma condición.

-¡Hey! ¡Rubio oxigenado ayúdame!- pedía auxilio al "Dragonslayer de luz"

-¡Oh! ¡Natsu-san lo siento, estoy ocupado atendiendo a las señoritas!- le contesto con una sonrisa y de buen humor

-(Estoy perdido)- se deprimió en sus pensamientos aun manteniendo la apariencia carismática, otra vez se iba a dejar llevar cuando su salvación apareció frente a sus ojos -¡LUCEEEEE!- llamo a la rubia que apenas llegaba tranquilamente, corrió hasta ella la tomo de la mano.

-¿¡Que crees que haces Dragneel!?...- se quejó muy molesta, aunque no pudo terminar su oración, el chico inicio una carrera para huir de sus seguidoras raptando prácticamente a la Heartfilia.

No entendía nada de lo que le pasa a este sujeto, ¡Cómo se le ocurría tomarla de la mano y luego correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo!... ¡Está loco!, pensaba Lucy impresionada y sin notarlo ella misma apretó el agarre con la mano del oji jade.

Huyeron por un buen rato de las chicas que los perseguían, se podían escuchar quejas y lloriqueos que provenían de la revuelta que venía atrás del par; esto parecía una persecución de policías y ladrones pensaba la oji chocolates que estaba ya envuelta en lio.

Durante la corrida por los salones de unos de los edificios de la preparatoria noto que su hermano observaba como ella y Salamander eran perseguidos por la multitud de chicas enamoradas-enfurecidas, que le causo gracia al rubio mayor riéndose de la patética escena.

-¡No te preocupes Luce! ¡Ya casi llegamos a nuestra salvación!- menciono espantado el peli rosado

-¿Por qué me lo dices? ¡Tú eres el que me metió en esto idiota!- replicaba la acompañante

Aceleraron el paso y entraron rápidamente al salón de clases, donde se aferró al cuerpo escultural de la estudiante en forma de abrazo desesperado con un toque de miedo.

-¡Ahí está chicas!- grito la líder del pelotón de esta ocasión

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Ustedes en vez de mal gastar su tiempo en estas tonterías deberían estar estudiando o en clases!- regañaba la autoritaria Titania -¡Regresen a sus lugares y dejen de molestar a los demás!- ordeno la presidenta con su espada de madera

Ninguna de las presentes tenía el suficiente valor para enfrentársele, así que optaron por la huida estratégica.

-Gracias Erza, como siempre estas salvándome de esas locas- agradeció aliviado el peli rosado

La peli roja volteo su mirada y se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de su amigo aferrado al de la nueva, cuando la Heartfilia salió de su shock por la situación de hace unos instantes y noto la posición se puso roja, pero de qué ¿Era ira? ¿Vergüenza? O ¿Acaso estaba sonrojada?... Nadie lo sabía.

-¡Aléjate de mí estúpido degenerado!- lo golpeo con un puñetazo que obligo al Dragneel a soltarla –No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi gran idiota- y se alejó en dirección a su asiento, que para su mala suerte era al lado del oji jade.

Recuperado del golpe se levantó ignorando la presencia de su peli roja amiga y camino hacia la rubia.

-Perdóname Luce, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía- se disculpaba con una sonrisa que derretiría a casi todas las mujeres; y es CASI porque ni a Erza o Lucy que estaban presentes les pasaba eso, aunque a la segunda era por ahora ewe.

Cambio su mirada del lado contrario de su compañero para ignorarlo, entonces al Dragonslayer se le ocurrió una gran idea, busco un lápiz y con la goma empezó a picarle la mejilla, al principio no pasaba nada pero después el fastidio aumentaba, la vena de su frente se remarcaba y sus puños los apretaba con más fuerza que contenía para no golpearlo, que era extraño….si fuera cualquier otro chico ya lo hubiera madreado desde que estuviera cercas de ella, ¿Entonces porque con él no lo hacía?.

-Natsu ya déjala, no la molestes después del lio en que la metiste- Scarlet noto la contención de la nueva por eso decidió intervenir –Por cierto, tengo cosas que preguntarte-

-Ya voy Erza- le contesto, aunque…- Enserio Lucy, no fue mi intención meterte en problemas que no te conciernen- pidió perdón y fue con su escarlata amiga.

¿Se había disculpado por la persecución y no por el abrazo? Miraba su mano que había estado sujeta a la del peli rosado y se sintió cómoda de algún modo no le molesto eso….. No, su mente se negaba esa sensación, tal vez era su imaginación que le estaba jugando bromas pesadas, si eso era, intentaba convencerse.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede Erza?- pregunto curioso el chico

-¿Cómo es que lograste hablar con la nueva?- pregunto asombrada

-¡Ah eso!...no lo sé, simplemente ayer la acompañe a casa y charle un poco con ella- explico sencillamente

-¿Y el mote?-

-Tampoco lo sé, solo se me ocurrió ponérselo y ya-

-Natsu, es raro que tú le pongas apodos a la gente, yo que sepa solo has llamado de forma ofensiva a Gray y Gajeel, pero el que le pusiste suena lindo-

-¡Verdad! Ya lo sabía, pero a ella no le gusta pero no me importa, le seguiré diciendo así-

-Pareces un niño chiquito Natsu…oye, recuerda que hoy será la presentación de los "Dragonslayer"-

-¡Cierto!- *se rasca su nuca nervioso* -Se me olvido por completo jejeje-

-Entonces que no se te vuelva a olvidar, es importante que lo hagas, recuerda que es terminando las clases-

-¡Aye Sir!-

.

.

-Chicos, recuerden que terminando clases deben dirigirse al área de deportes para la presentación de los "Dragonslayer", no debe de faltar nadie, ¿¡De acuerdo!?- hablo la presidenta del consejo desde el alta voz de su despacho

-¡Enserio!-

-Sera algo genial ese evento-

-No puedo esperar a verlos-

-Ya quiero que acaben las clases-

-Cierto, ya quiero ver las magníficas habilidades de ellos-

-¡Le deseo suerte Natsu-sama!-

-¡Usted será el mejor de los siete Salamander-sama!-

Habla la gente de manera muy enérgica que llamo la atención de la rubia…

_-Natsu es miembro de los "Dragonslayer" al igual que yo, él es conocido como el Dragonslayer de fuego o Salamander-_

_-Él es tomado por algunos de nosotros como un asexual, y no es mal chico puede ser un torpe, impulsivo e idiota pero incapaz de aprovecharse de alguien-_

_-Es fuerte física y psicológicamente como no tienes idea Lucy, es una persona que ha vivido cosas de las que esperarías que no volviera a sonreír y sin embargo lo hace-_

Recordaba las palabras de su hermano que le había dicho la noche anterior, ¿A qué se refería Laxus con lo último?

-Lu-chan – la llamo la peli azul de baja estatura -Si quieres te llevo al área de deportes-

Era verdad que ella no sabía dónde quedaba el bendito lugar, pero su mente se negaba a ir en compañía de alguien que no fuera su rubio hermano, aunque posiblemente no lo encontrara ya que a lo mejor él tendría que estar antes que todos los alumnos, no le tenía la suficiente confianza a nadie para preguntar….bueno a excepción del Dragneel…pensó por un momento y movió su cabeza negando nuevamente la relación que podía formar con el chico, bueno que más daba.

-Está bien- le contesto a la McGarden de mala gana

-¡Qué bien! Entonces terminando espérame Lu-chan- se despidió Levy para irse a sentar

-Oye Luce ¿Sabes dónde queda el área de deportes?- pregunto su peli rosado vecino de al lado

-McGarden me llevara ahí- respondió desinteresadamente

Su respuesta alivio a Natsu, le había preocupado que la chica se perdiera por el campus escolar y el cómo tendría que salir no podría acompañar a la chica, bueno al menos sabía que Luce estaba en buenas manos.

.

.

(En el Área de Deportes)

.

.

-Ven acá Lu-chan – Levy jala feliz a la rubia –Estos lugares están perfectos para la ver la presentación-

-¿De qué se trata esto McGarden?- pregunto fríamente pero en su interior estaba interesada

-Es una demostración deportiva, los "Dragonslayer" son unos verdaderos prodigios en esta área, ya verás que sus habilidades son impresionantes- hablo emocionada la peli azul

_-"Estudiantes de la escuela preparatoria Fairy Tail, se les pide que guarden la compostura en el caso de las chicas y no babear tanto en cuanto a los chicos, también que le den una gran aplauso a nuestros grandes atletas, por sui atención gracias."_- se escuchó una voz femenina que hablo por el altavoz del lugar

-¡Que rayos fue eso!- gritaron unísonamente casi todos los alumnos por las extrañas palabras-

_-"Bien, ya calmados, primero den le una gran bienvenida a nuestro atleta….con ustedes el Dragonslayer de Veneno…..¡Erick Snake!"-_ presento la alumna misteriosa

Apareció en medio del lugar un chico moreno de cabello rojo y de complexión delgada, que usaba un uniforme de artes marciales color blanco con una cinta negra en su cintura.

-Lu-chan también déjame decirte que él es conocido como Cobra, es el arma mortal del club de karate y taekwondo de la escuela, aunque todos los Dragonslayer saben pelear él es el único en ese taller- explico generalmente Levy a su rubia acompañante

La demostración que hizo fue un combate entre 7 personas de las cuales se encargó rápidamente, dejándolos inconscientes en medio del lugar, los espectadores gritan de emoción por lo presenciado aclamando al moreno.

_-"Ahora con ustedes nuestro sexi corredor…aquí está el Dragonslayer de Luz…¡Sting Eucliffe!"-_ menciono con grito de fangirl la presentadora

-Él es conocido también como uno de los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, añado que Sabertooth es un grupo de 6 personas con grandes habilidades, es del club de atletismo y admira a mucho a Natsu- seguía con las aclaraciones McGarden

Lo que hizo fue una competencia de carreras entre algunos miembros del taller que fueron derrotados fácilmente.

_-"Nuestra siguiente estrella es la linda femenina del grupo…la Dragonslayer del Cielo…¡Wendy Marvell!"-_ hablo animada la anónima chica (ni yo sé quién rayos es XD)

-O conocida como la doncella del cielo, es una chica hecha perfectamente para gimnasia y una gran persona, además de tener a sus hermanos de guardaespaldas- rio la joven al recordar al par de hermanos celosos que tenía Wendy.

Las acciones de la Marvell fueron saltos y acrobacias que demostraban que no por nada era la dragona del cielo.

_-"El siguiente atleta destacado es nuestro compañero…..conocido como el Dragonslayer de Hierro…¡Gajeel Redfox "-_

-E-él está en el club de box, algunos lo llaman kurogane (acero negro) por la gran resistencia que tiene, pelea a veces con Natsu por cualquier babosada- explico sonrojada Levy, cosa que no pasó desapercibida de la Heartfilia pero no le tomo importancia

Hubo un pequeño encuentro de boxeo donde el ganador indiscutible fue el peli negro.

_-"Todos podrían voltear a la pequeña piscina que se hizo para estas demostraciones de favor, (¿¡De donde salió esa cosa!?), ahí se encuentra otro destacado miembro….él es el Dragonslayer de las Sombras…¡Rogue Cheney!"-_

-Ese chico es una maquina en natación, Rogue es el otro dragón de gemelo de Sabertooth, admira por una desconocida razón a Gajeel-

El junto con otros miembros de natación hicieron una competencia, donde el emo (XD) les gano rápidamente.

_-"La siguiente persona destacable es nada más y nada menos que el excepcional…Dragonslayer de Rayo…¡Laxus Heartfilia!"-_

-(Sigue mi hermano)- pensó aun con esa dura mirada en su rostro

-Laxus es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y tiene grandes cualidades para el levantamiento de pesas, le dicen el dios de rayo por extrañas razones, también es el líder de los Raijinshuu-

-(Supongo que hay bastantes cosas de las que me tengo que enterar)-

El rubio mayor jugo un simple partido de práctica, en donde se observaron sus temibles habilidades y su gran control como capitán.

_-"Y por último pero no menos importante, el ídolo de muchas chicas…el Dragonslayer de Fuego…..Natsu Dragneel"-_ después de esto muchos gritos femeninos se hicieron presentes

-No sé si lo sabrás Lu-chan, pero él es capitán del equipo de futbol soccer y es excepcional en basquetbol pero no lo practica lo llaman Salamander, me entere que a los 11 años sufrió un accidente, bueno además que está bajo el cuidado del profesor Gildarts Clive-

-(¿Sufrió un accidente?)- se sorprendió la chica al escuchar esas palabras

Su demostración fue un partido en el que la agilidad y el buen trabajo de equipo se presenciaron, Lucy por una extraña razón veía atentamente los movimientos del peli rosado.

.

.

El evento culmino con varios aplausos y halagos al grupo de los dragones, Lucy bajo al lugar donde estaban reunidos los miembros que demostraron sus habilidades.

-Ya estás listo tenemos que irnos o se hará tarde- hablo la rubia en tono serio

-En un momento Luce- contesto el peli rosado

-Espérame un rato y nos vamos- dijo el rubio con una cicatriz al mismo tiempo que el anterior, cosa que causo que ambos se miraran

-¿¡A quien te diriges!?- preguntaron nuevamente los dos bien sincronizados

-A quien más….por supuesto que a Laxus-nii -

-¿¡LAXUS-NII!?- dijeron todos los presentes sorprendidos (Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue, Erick, Sting)

-¿No lo sabían? Lucy es mi hermana menor-

-Es que no dicen mi nombre completo curiosamente, pero de todas formas lo diré…*suspiro*….mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia-

Nadie podía creer que la fría rubia fuera familiar del rudo capitán de americano…

.

.

.

.

-Ya hasta aquí, el próximo capítulo pondré más comedia para que no se me aburran lectores míos- dice la peli blanca tendida en el piso

-Contestaremos reviews, pero antes les decimos que debajo de estos pondremos propuestas de algunos personajes, estos serán (solo 1 o 2) los que les causaran celos a Natsu y Lucy en el futuro ewe- continua la invasora oji azul

-"_**AnikaSukino 5d**_": Eso decidirán ustedes como lectores :D ruega por que no sean ellos :P, tranquila poco a poco iré revelando cosas del pasado de ambos ewe, aquí está tu continuación X3, saludos-

-"_**Crystalmeow-chan**_": ¡Hola! Gracias por los halagos y tienes razón con lo que dices de nuestro electrónico amigo, como se la vive con un dueño así XD, intentare que Lucy se vea tierna cuando se porte amable y yo también espero eso de la prepa, aunque lo dudo mucho TT-TT ¡deséame suerte!-

-"_**anabelle**_": Yo también lo admiro XD no cualquiera realiza trabajos de ese tipo jajajaja, gracias por los buenos deseos y es lo que menos queremos hacer, nos gusta mucho escribir y leer sus motivadores comentarios DX-

-"_**Nozomi Yumeno**_": Me gusta tu idea de darle la medalla al despertador XP, que bueno que la loca alarma te guste, seguiremos viendo sus momentos de "pelea" con Natsu :D, agradecemos el review-

-"_**yayadragneelchan**_": ¡Hola yaya-chan! Bueno que te puedo decir, intentara hacer varias cosas para que la rubia sonría, desde bromas hasta gestos lindos que la irán enamorando (algo me dice que acabo de hacer spoiler ._.)-

-"_**BennuKagaho**_": ¿Enserio? Dime cuales y los escuchare, quiero comprobarlo ewe gracias por tu sensual apoyo y saludos-

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que pueden votar por uno o dos máximo, nada de ofensas por favor y se aceptan sugerencias, los personajes más votados serán los que se convertirán en los rivales de amor de Natsu y Lucy (me sentí por un momento Juvia o_oU) los resultados de los rivales se darán a conocer dentro de 3 capítulos.

Candidatos para rivales de Natsu:

-Hibiki Lates

-Sting Eucliffe

-Zeref

-Rogue Cheney

-Mystogan Fernández

-OC (algún personaje que yo invente)

.

.

Candidatas para rivales de Lucy

-Lissana Strauss

-Jenny Realight

-Kagura Mikazuchi

-OC (algún personaje que yo invente)

*SALUDOS*


	4. Relaciones Nuevas

-¡Estamos de vuelta con más de este fic Nalu! *o* hermoso Nalu-

-Ya Tsukiyo no fastidies a mis lectores ¬_¬-

-Lo siento Mizuki ;P no volverá a suceder-

-Eso espero mujer e_e ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que aquí soy Tatsuki!?….. Okey bueno intentamos actualizar rápido y avisamos que posiblemente el domingo publique el siguiente capítulo-

-Nee Mizu…..Tatsuki ¿Ya iniciamos?- pregunta ansiosa la peli negra acompañante

-Claro, cuando quieras Tsukiyo-

-Entonces :D en 3…2….1-

-¡INICIEMOS!-

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODA SU EXCELENTE HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA….QUE NUNCA SE LES OLVIDE ESO

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-No sé si lo sabrás Lu-chan, pero él es capitán del equipo de futbol soccer y es excepcional en basquetbol pero no lo practica lo llaman Salamander, me entere que a los 11 años sufrió un accidente, bueno además que está bajo el cuidado del profesor Gildarts Clive-_

_-(¿Sufrió un accidente?)- se sorprendió la chica al escuchar esas palabras_

_-Ya estás listo tenemos que irnos o se hará tarde- hablo la rubia en tono serio_

_-¿¡A quien te diriges!?- preguntaron nuevamente los dos bien sincronizados_

_-A quien más….por supuesto que a Laxus-nii - _

_-¿¡LAXUS-NII!?- dijeron todos los presentes sorprendidos (Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue, Erick, Sting)_

_-¿No lo sabían? Lucy es mi hermana menor-_

.

.

.

.

"_**RELACIONES NUEVAS"**_

.

.

.

.

En la residencia de los Clive donde vive nuestro peli rosado Dragneel, se encontraba hecho bolita y durmiendo el Dragonslayer de Fuego, ya había pasado 1 mes desde que comenzaron las clases junto con la llegada de la rubia a su vida….

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- nuestro responsable aparato nuevamente realizaba su misión diaria

-Tengo sueño…..5 minutos más- pidió adormilado el chico

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque después vas a volver a pedir 5 minutos para luego repetir lo mismo y cuando te des cuenta ya será tarde!

-Espérate…déjame descansar-

-*RRIINNNGG* *RRIIINNGG* *RRRIIINNNGGGGG*-¡Que no entiendes que no! ¡Ya levanta tu perezoso cuerpo de la cama!

-*Ronquidos*-

-*RRIIIIINNNGGGGG*- a la pobre alarma ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, todo ser tiene su límite y que vivas la misma rutina, con el problema de siempre llevaron a la tolerancia del despertador a su fin.

El aparato que afortunadamente había sido desatado hace poco tuvo una maliciosa idea, se aventó a la cama de su dueño en completo silencio, minuciosamente llego frente a la oreja del dormido oji jade y sonó lo más fuerte que puedo…

-*RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG*- el ruido que hizo alarmo al peli rosado tirándolo de la cama

-¿¡Que sucede!?- pregunto con una cara de espanto

-*vibra curiosamente*- no importaba cuantas veces viera eso, nunca se cansaba de ver el rostro lleno de miedo de su flojo amo.

-¡Maldito deja de jugar!- agarra al electrodoméstico -¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?-

-*Ring*- sonó para que Salamander se diera cuenta de la hora

-Son 7:10am- *bostezo* -Te perdono solo porque esta vez me levantaste a tiempo- *arroja al aparato en la cama*

Busco su ropa entre el desastre de su habitación y entro a bañarse antes de ir al colegio, ya casi estaba listo solo para bajar a desayunar y disponerse a partir del hogar sin prisas, se estaba poniendo los zapatos pero se resbalo con una pelota de goma que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio, afortunadamente para el callo sentado en la cama, lamentablemente para el responsable despertador donde aterrizo Natsu era justamente el lugar donde lo había botado, prácticamente el eléctrico fue aplastado por el trasero del Dragneel.

Se reincorporo después del pequeño accidente, amarro su bufanda al cuello mientras se despedía de la foto que decoraba el cuarto, dejando a un sofocado y recién apachurrado despertador.

.

.

Salamander con el estómago satisfecho caminaba por las pacificas calles de Magnolia, se había levantado a buena hora, comió bien y sin prisas además de la bonita mañana que estaba presente en la ciudad, hacían que pareciese un buen día.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón se encaminaba pensativo, las cosas en Fairy Tail eran excelentes….

Lucy ya se relacionaba un poco mejor con sus compañeros de clases, aunque seguía manteniendo esa presencia dura y la mirada seria, siendo la McGarden su única verdadera amiga según la Heartfilia.

Pero no le importaba lo que pensara la oji chocolates, él siempre estaba dispuesto a estar con ella o acompañarla a casa, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado que ella conociera a sus amigos y al grupo de los "Dragonslayer".

Recordaba cuando se enteró que la rubia era la hermana menor de Laxus, nadie podía creérselo hasta tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que sus cerebros pudieran procesar bien esa información.

Pero a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaba conociéndola seguía sin ver una sonrisa de parte de la joven, escucharla decir palabras lindas o verla que expresara sus sentimientos, según el rubio mayor su hermana era muy reservada y le costaba mucho expresar lo que sentía, en definitiva se parecía al exhibicionista de su amigo Gray.

Salió de su mente cuando noto que estaba justamente en la entrada de la preparatoria, el sufrimiento combinado con el aburrimiento lo esperaban ansiosos en el salón….eso era lo que pensaba el peli rosado deportista.

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

_**Pov Lucy**_

Me encontraba sentada en mi asiento leyendo un libro, que amablemente mi amiga peli azul me recomendó, toda mi atención la tenía puesta en esas hojas y letras que le daban sentido a la lectura, sin embargo escuche unos gritos de fangirl que me irritan fácilmente.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- le pregunte fastidiada a McGarden que estaba justamente a mi lado

-Lo mismo de siempre Lu-chan, las chicas han de estar persiguiendo a Natsu por la escuela- me contesto con una sonrisa

-Mmm me compadezco de el- me lo supuse, quise retomar mi lectura pero sentí una mirada fija en mi -¿Qué sucede McGarden?-

-Lu-chan a pesar de que somos amigas me sigues diciendo por mi apellido- *puchero* -Háblame por mi nombre-

-McGarden…-

-Dime Levy- *carita de corderito* -Ándale Lu-chan

Le iba a responder pero sentí que alguien se lanzó sobre mí tirándome al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre Dragneel?-

-Sálvame Luce- me lo pidió con una cara de horror, ya sabía a qué se refería

-Dile a Scarlet idiota-

-¡No esta! ¡Aun no llega! ¡No quiero ser atrapado!- me rogaba, ya se le había hecho una maña que cada vez que Scarlet no estuviera por aquí yo fuera la que lo ayudaba, me molestaba que me buscara a veces nada más por eso

-Arréglatelas solo- le dije enojada mientras me lo quitaba de encima

Dragneel se paró con una cara de curiosa que fue cambiada a una temerosa cuando esas arpías llegaron a nuestro salón.

-¡Ahí esta!- grito una chica -¡Por el!- entraron rápidamente rodeando al pobre de mi compañero

-Dragneel-sama ¿Por qué huye de nosotras?-

-Salamander-sama vamos a divertirnos-

-Natsu-sama acompáñenos un momento-

Me pregunto cómo le hace Dragneel para aguantarlas, si fuera yo ya las habría golpeado para que no se me volvieran a acercar.

-Ojalan no se sobrepasen con el- hablo mi amiga de baja estatura

Yo también esperaba lo mismo, extrañamente no me importaba lo que le sucediera a los demás, pero no me agradaba para nada que se le pegaran al pobre, solo veía que llegaban esas babosas a él y me enojaba.

Me canse de ver como se ponían de melosas con Dragneel y me levante de mi asiento.

-¿Lu-chan a dónde vas?- me pregunto extrañada McGarden

-Chicas ya dejen de hacer ruido que interrumpen mi lectura- les hable muy enojada, una de mis razones para quererlas sacar de ahí era para que me dejaran leer y soltaran al peli rosado

-Tienen 5 segundos que les doy para que abandonen este salón o yo misma las saco- las amenace

Me ignoraron y comenzaron a abrazar a Dragneel….. ¡Ahora si ya se pasaron!

Entre en la multitud y jale del brazo al chico logrando sacarlo de ahí, todas voltearon a verme molestas….ja como si pudieran intimidarme a mí.

-¿Qué crees que haces Heartfilia?-

-¡Solo porque eres la hermana de Laxus-sama te crees capaz de quitarnos a Natsu-sama!-

¡Si antes estaba enojada ahora ardo en furia! No me gustaba que creyeran eso de mí.

-¡Las clases ya van a comenzar! ¡Scarlet no tardará en llegar para que las corra, así que se van patitas afuera de aquí o yo las saco a patadas!- iba en serio y lo notaron, las intimidades fueron ellas que huyeron cobardemente.

.

.

_**Pov Natsu**_

Lo mismo de siempre, la persecución donde tengo que huir para poder salvarme de esas locas que me persiguen, hay veces en que me siento como un pequeño conejo siendo cazado por una manada de lobos…talvez exagere un poco, sé que existen chicos que quisieran estar en mi lugar y yo con gusto se los daba, con tal de que las chicas me dejaran en paz.

Llegue a mi salón buscando a Erza, lo malo es que no había señales de que ya hubiera llegado, creí estar perdido pero vi a Lucy, entonces decidí pedirle ayuda aun si tuviera que ponerme de rodillas y besarle los pies.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre Dragneel?- me pregunto molesta

-Sálvame Luce- le implore a mi rubia amiga…ya que al menos yo la considero de esa forma

-Dile a Scarlet idiota-

-¡No esta! ¡Aun no llega! ¡No quiero ser atrapado!- mencione rápidamente mi situación

-Arréglatelas solo- me contesto mientras se separaba de mi…..ya no tenía salvación

Me levante aun teniendo mi mirada en ella, pero logre escuchar unas pisadas rápidas… ¡O no!

-¡Ahí esta!- grito una chica -¡Por el!- entraron rápidamente rodeándome

-Dragneel-sama ¿Por qué huye de nosotras?-

-Salamander-sama vamos a divertirnos-

-Natsu-sama acompáñenos un momento-

Me interrogaban velozmente que ni yo sabía que contestar, ya que solo una pregunta rondaba en mi mente….. ¿¡Porque me persiguen!?

-Chicas ya dejen de hacer ruido que interrumpen mi lectura- interrumpió Lucy ¡Qué bien!

-Tienen 5 segundos que les doy para que abandonen este salón o yo misma las saco- las amenazo

Pero vi que fue ignorada… ¡esto se pondrá horrible!

Tantito me distraje y ya no la vi, me había abandonado, sentí de repente que alguien me jalaba del brazo ¿¡Que harán conmigo!? Pensé, pero vi que era Lucy que me había sacado de la multitud y todas las chicas la mataban con la mirada.

-¿Qué crees que haces Heartfilia?-

-¡Solo porque eres la hermana de Laxus-sama te crees capaz de quitarnos a Natsu-sama!-

¡Ay no! Si conozco el temperamento de Laxus y esta rubia es su hermana, entonces han de reaccionar muy parecidos….. ¡Va arder el salón en las llamas de la furia amarilla!

-¡Las clases ya van a comenzar! ¡Scarlet no tardará en llegar para que las corra, así que se van patitas afuera de aquí o yo las saco a patadas!- iba en serio, incluso a mí me dio miedo esa actitud que me recordó a Erza cuando le tiramos su preciado pastel, si no hacían lo que ella les pedía entonces no tendrían salvación, todas lo notaron y huyeron para librarse de Luce.

.

.

_**Pov Normal**_

Después de que las admiradoras de Salamander habían aplicado huida, todos los alumnos que habían presenciado el acto de la chica la miraban impresionados, Erza era la única mujer que podía imponérseles a ese tipo de grupos, los presentes elogiaban a la rubia aunque no hace falta nombrar que ella ignoro esos comentarios.

-Gracias Luce, me salvaste- le hablo con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza

-No lo hice por ti idiota, esas locas no me dejaban leer a gusto- contesto en tono de fastidio

-Bueno de todas maneras gracias Luce- lo que anteriormente había dicho la chica lo desilusiono

-¿Qué paso Lu-chan?- pregunto muy curiosa la pequeña hada

-Nada McGarden, solo quise deshacerme de ese grupo- contesto sin ganas

-¿Por qué estaban cercas de Natsu?- la interrogo mientras miraba pícaramente a su amiga

-Si por Natsu- no había prestado atención…*procesando*…..capto lo que dijo-¡No-no fue por el!- se defendía la rubia con un discreto sonrojo

-Lu-chan a mí no me engañas-

-¿Por qué lo haría por ese idiota de Dragneel?-

-Pero si incluso lo llamaste por su nombre y ya ni conmigo haces eso- *falsa depresión*

-¡No lo llame por su nombre! e_e-

-Si lo hiciste Lu-chan ewe-

-Ya van a comenzar las clases McGarden, regresa a tu asiento-

.

.

(Después de clases)

.

.

Un chico peli rosado caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, ya pronto seria la hora para regresar a sus casas, tenía que ir a ver a Lucy para que se fueran juntos…

-¡Natsu!- lo llamo una voz femenina muy conocida

-¿Qué paso Erza?- le pregunto a su amiga que lo iba siguiendo

-¡Necesito que me ayudes con algo!-

-Dime-

-Kagura se lastimo su tobillo en la práctica esgrima y no puedo dejar a mi equipo….. ¿Podrías llevarla a la enfermería por favor?-

-Etto…. (¿¡Qué hago!?)….Claro Erza-

-Te lo agradezco-

.

.

El Dragneel llevaba cargando en su espalda a la mano derecha de Titania, ya se le había hecho tarde así que posiblemente la rubia ya lo había dejado.

-Bájame, yo puedo ir sola- hablo seriamente la castaña

-No lo hare, si te esfuerzas te lastimaras más-

-No me importan tus comentarios, bájame- ordenaba molesta la chica

-Te diré lo que haremos, te llevare a la enfermería donde esperare a que te curen ese tobillo y te dejo con Erza- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes

- *sonrojo* Esta bien, solo porque quiero regresar rápido a la práctica-

La pequeña escena fue vista por una mujer rubia de ojos chocolates con una mirada molesta.

.

.

-Estúpido Dragneel, se supone que me acompañaría a casa- refunfuñaba la Heartfilia menor frente al instituto, habían pasado 30 minutos desde que observo al Dragonslayer con la joven y aún seguía en esperándolo.

-¡Ahhh! Como se le ocurre dejarme abandonada a ese idiota- *puchero* -No lo necesito-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas

-¿Quién eres?- interrogo ahora ella al joven

-Sí que eres olvidadiza rubia, mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe el Dragonslayer de la Luz-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Uy que genio, voy en camino tu casa para ir a ver a tu hermano…por cierto ¿Dónde está Natsu-san?-

-¿Qué te hace creer que estaría conmigo?-

-Los eh visto juntos, sé que te va a dejar a tu hogar siempre ¿Dónde está?-

-¡Yo que sé! Ese tonto no me acompañara hoy-

-Mmmmm entonces vámonos-

-¿¡Eh!?-

-No creo que quieras esperarlo por más tiempo ¿O sí? –

-Haz lo que quieras- la chica comenzó a caminar dejando que el rubio la acompañase

-Vaya, al menos Sting la cuidara bien- se dijo para sí mismo un estudiante de ojos jade que estaba cercas de un árbol- Supongo que hoy llegare temprano- *cierra sus puños con fuerza*

.

.

.

.

-Sé que ahora fue muy poco pero esto del regreso a clases me pone nerviosa-

-¡Yo debería estar así Tatsuki!-

-Tenemos pensado ir poniendo pequeñas escenas como las que acaban de leer con los candidatos, queremos saber sus opiniones y pueden votar (por otro candidato diferente), para entonces definir bien quienes serán los rivales-

-Daremos inicio a los sexis reviews *¬*….."_**Mori Summer**_": Claro que los tendrá pero intentara disimularlos ewe-

-"_**anabelle**_": Tu dime donde lo ponemos y lo hacemos X3, y gracias a ti por tu comentario-

-"_**BennuKagaho**_": ewe hora de molestar ewe….jajaja no te preocupes es broma….tal vez ewe; podría decirse que mmmmm no hare spoiler XP, ya hablando enserio un poco pero como muchos que ya se habrán dado cuenta de algún modo su pasado está ligado al de Lucy, saludos- *mirada picara*

-Ya deja de jugar Tsukiyo ¬_¬…"_**Crystalmeow-chan**_": La que te extraño fue Tsukiyo….(se escucha un "si lo hice" de la peli negra mitad)….jajajajaja bueno eso es en parte cierto, los celos crean situaciones cómicas y dramáticas de importancia ewe, okey llevaremos incluso hasta el agua bendita- *busca la botella Tatsuki*

-"_**AnikaSukino 5d**_": mmmmm poner a una Mavis celosa….interesante propuesta la pensare, no sabían porque solo le decían por su nombre (los profesores) no por el apellido XP, aquí no puedo hacer spoiler o Mizuki….perdon Tatsuki me linchara, saludos-

-Y si lo intentas claro que lo hare e_e….."_**Eliel07**_": Hola, yo igual quiero uno asi u.u el mio se rinde fácilmente y por eso llego tarde; claro que habra celos, el romance está bien unido a los celos, además eso es bueno que al menos la habitación este recogida igualmente me pasa lo mismo si está hecho un desastre-

-"_**yayadragneelchan**_": Muajajajaja oye es cierto, igualmente yo no he visto esa pareja crack (Natsu x Jenny) ewe bueno eso ya lo decidirán ustedes como lectores ;D, saludos-

-"_**velcarleo02**_": ¡El despertador ya es un ídolo! O_oU , regularmente creo que los ponen más porque les queda el papel (aunque ya esté muy usado), entonces en caso de que ganen los OC le iré pensando cómo serán-

.

.

Siguiente capítulo

Celos para Natsu: Rogue

Celos para Lucy: Jenny

.

.

Votos actuales:

Sting: 3

Rogue: 1

Zeref: 1

Hibiki: 1

OC Masculino: 2

Jenny: 1

Lissana: 2

Kagura: 2

OC Femenino: 1

Otro: Yukino (1)…..Mavis(1)

*SALUDOS*


	5. Compañias

-¿Qué tal lectores? ¡El par de siempre está de vuelta!- grita animadamente una peli negra

-Perdonen la pequeña demora, pero ya han dejado tarea y el tiempo para escribir es muy escaso- explica tranquilamente una joven de ojos rojos

-Gracias por su paciencia y ¿Qué más puedo decir?…*piensa*…... ¡Ya se!-

-Tsukiyo no vayas a…- la pobre de Mizuki es interrumpida por su mitad

-Se me olvidaba decirles que tenemos planeado hacer un two-shot de "_**Problema Tsundere**_", lo hariamos por el 14 de Febrero, que estará relacionado mmmmm será como un ova para darme a entender bien, el cual se llamara "_**Problema Tsundere: Chocolates, Idioteces y Tsunderes**_"

-(Por un momento creí que armaría un drama o_oU)-*sacude su cabeza* -Donde veremos celos, mucha comedia y romance; solo que esta vez el fic será protagonizado por nuestros personajes de corazón difícil, que son: Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Kagura y Erick (Cobra… ya sabemos que no es un tsundere, pero también estará ahí)-

-Así que nos tardaremos más en actualizar ambos fics ("_**Problema Tsundere**_" y "_**UN NUEVO COMIENZO CAMBIANDO DE VIDA**_") pero esperamos que sea de su agrado- *los ojos de Tsukiyo comienzan a brillar*- Comenten que les parece la idea para saber si debemos hacer el fic-

-Entonces….preparados…..listos….apunten…..-

-¡Ahora iniciemos!-

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TROLL MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-¡Ahhh! Como se le ocurre dejarme abandonada a ese idiota- *puchero* -No lo necesito-_

_-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas_

_-¿Quién eres?- interrogo ahora ella al joven_

_-Sí que eres olvidadiza rubia, mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe el Dragonslayer de la Luz-_

_-Mmmmm entonces vámonos-_

_-Vaya, al menos Sting la cuidara bien- se dijo para sí mismo un estudiante de ojos jade que estaba cercas de un árbol- Supongo que hoy llegare temprano- *cierra sus puños con fuerza*_

.

.

.

.

"_**COMPAÑIAS"**_

.

.

.

.

Otra mañana hacia de las suyas nuevamente en Magnolia, pero mejor pasemos a lo que todos quieren…

-*Ring* *Ring* *R-ring*- sonaba nuestro anteriormente apachurrado aparato eléctrico, el cual se encontraba en no muy buenas condiciones… ¡Imagínense lo que sintió al sentir el trasero del Dragneel en su pequeño cuerpo!

Tal vez para muchas chicas, tener ese contacto cercano es algo que todas quisieran…según dicen ¬/¬

¡Pero no para la pobre alarma! El aparato vio pasar su vida frente a sus ¿ojos?... ¿¡Como seria si no tiene!? Mmmm creo que sería frente a sus manecillas… o_oU

Okey el regreso a clases me está afectando bastante, regresando a lo anterior, después de la aplastada protagonizada por la parte trasera del peli rosado, el electrodoméstico se sintió más ligero.

Era de esperarse ya que por un momento termino tan plano como una hoja de papel, afortunadamente logro regresar a su estado normal aunque aún sentía el enorme peso.

-*Ring* Ring* *R-inng*- a pesar de su estado él sabía que no podía darse el lujo de dejar su trabajo

¡Tenía una esposa y 3 alarmitas pequeñas que alimentar!...En definitiva el regreso a clases me afecto -_-U, era broma así que queridas alarmas solteras, este valiente y audaz despertador esta libre.

-No molestes Gildarts- hablo soñoliento el Dragonslayer

-*Riinng* *Riinngg* *Rinnnggg*- Le puede perdonar las veces que lo avienta, las ocasiones en la que lo aprieta, que se levante tarde aun con todo su esfuerzo puesto… ¡Incluso que haya puesto su pompa en su cuerpo!, ¡Pero definitivamente que lo comparara con el vago peli naranja era una ofensa!

-*Venganza*- pensaba el aparato mallugado y afortunadamente tenía el plan perfecto

(Algunos de ustedes recordaran este movimiento)

Paro de sonar y se acercó a la orilla del mueble de madera, después retrocedió a una buena distancia inclinándose levemente para luego comenzar a correr (¿?) lanzándose a la cara del oji jade, que únicamente hizo una mueca sin moverse…Perfecto

En 5….4…3….2…..1….. ¡AHORA!

-*RRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG*- sonó fuertemente en la cara del perezoso, a completando su misión con éxito

-¡aahhhhhhhhh!- grito Natsu aun con el aparato en la cara, aunque lamentablemente hubo una falla

-*Riiiiiinnnnnggggggg*- volvió a sonar y vibro más fuerte que nunca…..razones, se espantó con el grito y la cara con la que había despertado el peli rosado

Rápidamente se sentó con el aparato en mano y lo aventó a la pared, haciendo que el recién atemorizado electrodoméstico se estrellara salvajemente, dejo de hacer ruido pero quedó inconsciente y vivo para contar la horrible escena.

-*respira agitadamente* ¡Maldita cosa del demonio no hagas eso! ¡Agradece que no soy cardiaco o ahorita ya me hubieras matado del susto!- *señala al despertador* -¡La próxima vez que lo hagas te iré a dejar con Cana!-

Lectores si ustedes creían que era difícil despertar al Dragneel, ahora imagínense tener ser quien levante a una borracha Clive, ahí era una guerra que se perdía sin duda alguna que si bien lograban despertarla, el costo era que te rompiera con una botella de vidrio o te botara por la ventana con destino indefinido.

Por esa razón la castaña era despertada por su padre o significaba comprar alarmas diariamente.

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

(Para esta parte recomiendo escuchar "_**Ievan Polkka de Hatsune Miku**_" XD)

-Nin Nin Nin- decía el peli rosado con su bufanda cubriéndole el rostro –Nin Nin Nin, soy todo un ninja- *se hace bolita y rueda hasta un árbol*-

Hace poco el Dragneel había leído un manga sobre ninjas (me suena a Naruto…. ¿Sera?), donde le fascino la idea del arte del encubrimiento, y se le ocurrió aplicar las técnicas que leyó para entrar al colegio sin ser descubierto por sus locas admiradoras.

-Nin Nin Nin- *voltea a todos lados*- No hay moros en la costa- *repite la acción de hace poco*

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, tal vez no era el mejor ninja de la historia pero no hacía nada mal su trabajo, aunque la poca gente que lo lograba observar solo tenía una pregunta en mente…. ¿¡Que rayos estaba haciendo ese loco!? Incluso los más peculiares creían que a algún psicólogo se le había escapado su paciente y lo estaba buscando.

-Nin Nin Nin- *se hace nuevamente bolita y rueda hasta la entrada del edificio* -No podrán atraparme ahora, yo soy todo un Maestro cuando se trata de escabullirme- *se hace bolita y rueda en dirección a las escaleras*

Posiblemente estén pensando esto: ¿Dónde está la persecución? Y yo les contesto…

Subió con sumo cuidado los escalones, claro si eso quiere decir correr por ellas totalmente desesperado, ya estaba a punto de llegar hasta que se descuidó torpemente, mientras caminaba concentrado deseando entrar a su salón no noto que una persona estaba justamente frente a él.

-Kyaa- chillo alguien con un tono agudo

-¿¡Eh!?- se preguntó ya que sentía algo blando en su cara- ¿Qué es esto?- *agarra la "cosa" suave*

-Kyaa… ¡Pervertido!- grito una chica de rubia cabellera y ojos azules

La situación llamo la atención de todos los que estaban cercas estando atentos a lo que pasara…

Un chico de cabello rosado y cara cubierta, tenía su rostro en el trasero de Jenny Realight, que se encontraba sonrojada hasta más no poder.

-Cariño…..*aura tenebrosa*… ¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunto molesta la femenina del grupo "Blue Pegasus", que no sabía que el encubierto era el Dragonslayer de fuego

-*suda nerviosamente* ¿Nin Nin Nin?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

La oji azul estaba a punto de golpearlo pero otro personaje rubio se le adelanto.

-¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES DRAGNEEL!?- grito la Heartfilia que había observado todo el recorrido de Natsu desde la entrada hasta ahora, lo cuidaba en caso de que "las babosas" como las llama ella lo descubrieran, si eso sucedía la joven lo ayudaría a escapar, aunque no le iba a decir eso.

-Lu-Luce- intento decir el medio consciente y con un cachete marcado por un zapato, la hermana menor de Laxus lo pateo en el rostro con mucha fuerza

-No puedo creer que seas así, primero ayer no me acompañas a casa y hoy toqueteas a una rubia teñida- regaño la Heartfilia roja de coraje

-¡No soy teñida! ¡Es natural estúpida! ... ¡Y tú también eres rubia, zopenca!- interfirió la Realight al notar que se trataba de la celebridad del futbol en la escuela

-Tú no te metas- después de estas palabras agarro del cuello de la camisa al chico y se lo llevo al salón

-Hump, supongo que luego tendré que ir por mis disculpas por parte de Dragneel-san- hablo consigo misma en tono coqueto

.

.

-Jajajajaja- reía Levy ante el relato contado por su amiga- Jajajaja déjame recobrar el aire Lu-chan

(5 minutos después….)

-¿Por qué lo pateaste Lu-chan?- pregunto pícaramente la peli azul

-Para que dejara de tocarle la poca pompa que tiene- contesto molesta la chica

-Lu-chan déjame decirte que Jenny es una de las estudiantes más lindas de la escuela, se la pasa compitiendo con Mira para ver quien de las dos es la mejor-

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver?-

-Que no me quieres decir que estabas celosa-

-No estaba celosa-

-Cierto no estabas….estas celosa de que Natsu hiciera eso-

-¡Que no McGarden!-

-¿Qué pasa Levy?- pregunto curiosa una mujer que había escuchado un poco de la conversación

-Lu-chan está enojada con Natsu porque sin querer le toco el trasero a Jenny, eso es lo que sucede Erza-

-Ya veo- *dirige su mirada a la oji chocolates* -¿Estas celosa Heartfilia?-

-¡Que nooo!-

-Tranquila Heartfilia, conozco a Natsu desde hace tiempo y sé que no le llama ni un poquito la atención Jenny-

Esas palabras de algún modo tranquilizaron a la rubia del trio

-Como si me importara eso- menciono dándole la espalda a sus acompañantes

-(Si estaba celosa)- pensaron al mismo tiempo Titania y la peli azul

.

.

En la hora de la salida….

-¡Natsuuuu!- llamo alegremente una estudiante de cuerpo escultural

-¿Qué sucede Jenny?- pregunto tranquilamente el oji jade

-Moo- *puchero* -Me tratas así tan cruel después de lo que paso en la mañana-

-*nervios* Etto, lamento mi atrevimiento Jenny, no fue mi intención… ¿Me perdonas?-

-Claro- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Pero…..tendrás que comprarme un helado

-Okey, entonces vamos por el dichoso helado-

-¿Ese es Dragneel?- se interrogo Lucy al ver al peli rosado con la rubia de la mañana, así que decidió seguirlos de cercas, tenía curiosidad por saber que hacia la teñida con el idiota de su amigo….porque tal vez si lo quería como un amigo…..pero solamente como un amigo…. ¿Verdad?, esos pensamientos eran lo que se cruzaban por la mente de la rubia.

.

.

-Ten aquí tienes Jenny- *le entrega un helado de chocolate*

-Gracias Dragneel-san- *ve el helado y una idea tentadora pasa por su cabeza* -¿Quieres un poco?-

-¿Eh? ¿Segura? Lo compre para ti-

-Solo una lamida, sé que tienes antojo de probarlo-

-Bueno- contesto sin notar la mirada traviesa de la Realight

Cerro sus ojos y se acercó al postre para lamerlo, pero no se dio cuenta que la oji azul hizo lo mismo, provocando que ambos probaran el helado al mismo tiempo, nadie vio lo que paso, ni siquiera Lucy que llego después del acto.

-¡Lucy!- llamo Salamander al notar la presencia de su amiga-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando para irnos idiota… ¿O planeas dejar sola de nuevo a tu amiga?-

-Claro que no- contesto sorprendido por la palabra amigos que había usado

.

.

(Parque de Magnolia)

.

.

-Vaya, no sabía que te gustara tanto el picante Dragneel- dijo un poco asombrada la chica –Aunque me parece extremista lo de la salsa en el pan de curry-

-Pero no pica mucho, además Luce si somos amigos ¿Por qué me sigues diciendo Dragneel?-

-No planeo decirte por tu nombre-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por….- pero su respuesta se vio interferida por una bola de lodo que le cayó en la cara

-¿De dónde salió eso?- cuestiono el peli rosado con una gota cayendo por su nuca, pero el también termino con su cabeza cubierta de lodo-¿Qué creen que hacen Sting….Rogue?- les pregunto a los Dragones gemelos al verlos sucios con unas bolas de tierra húmeda en la mano

-Ohh Natsu-san ayúdame, Rogue me quiere matar-

-Estúpido Sting, tu comenzaste esto- *aura tenebrosa* -Tú me aventaste a ese maldito charco-*señala acusadoramente al Dragonslayer de la luz*

-Fue divertido verte ahí, te estabas lamentando no poder ir a la práctica de natación ¿no?, yo solo te ayude un poco- contesto en su defensa

-Maldito-

Sin embargo el oji jade sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, volteo su mirada para encontrarse a su amiga apunto de transformarse en "Súper Saiyajin", así que mejor tomo cierta distancia de la rubia molesta y cubrió su cara con su mochila para protegerse.

-¡Me las pagaran!- ese fue el inicio de una guerra

Luego de la masacre donde dejo a Sting atado a un árbol, y a Rogue tirado en el suelo con Natsu rogando por la salvación de las almas de sus amigos.

-Espero que aprendan la lección- la Heartfilia menor se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sting que aprovecho para vengase.

Se desato rápidamente y cargo a la femenina estilo nupcial, lanzándola a una fuente cercana.

-Ojala se te quite toda la tierra rubia- hablo en tono burlón el Eucliffe, lamentablemente para ella ahí su venganza no acabo, el corredor cargo a su medio consciente amigo y lo hecho a lado de la chica

-¿¡Que rayos hace Sting!?- grito despierto y con la mano…*presiona*-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto

-Jajajajaja quien diría que el emo de Rogue era un total pervertido- se carcajeaba con la mano en el estómago y con un Natsu asombrado

-*dirige su mirada a su mano*- Oh por Mavis- se dijo cuando vio que su mano estaba agarrando un pecho de la Heartfilia

(Como lo que le paso con Yukino en el ova)….

-(Heartfilia pequeña me matara….Laxus me castrara antes y después bailara el Caramelldansen en mi tumba)- pensaba espantado el peli negro sin quitar la mano de ahí…

-¡Estúpido!- gritaron dos voces….una que provenía de la chica y otra del peli rosado que golpeo al oji rojos noqueándolo en el acto.

Natsu saco de la fuente a Lucy y la abrazo protectoramente con el rostro sonrojado, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor, se quitó su chaqueta y su bufanda para cubrir a la rubia, quería evitar que la Heartfilia se resfriara.

-Vámonos Luce- *la agarra de la mano* -Sting te aconsejo que saques a Rogue de ahí o se enfermara, dile que tenga más cuidado para la próxima o le diré a Laxus lo que paso-

-No te preocupes, yo le aviso que se aleje de tu novia-

-¡No somos novios!- gritaron los dos sincronizados

-Bien, mejor vayamos a tu casa o te dará más frio-

-Gracias…Natsu- susurro inaudiblemente, guardando esas palabras en su corazón

.

.

.

.

-Hasta aquí y comienzo yo Mizuki con los reviews…"_**Mori Summer**_": Gracias Mori-san, también espero la actualización de tu fic…..me entra mucho la curiosidad con el pasado de Natsu y Lucy ewe-

-Tan impaciente Tsukiyo…. "_**velcarleo02**_": Despertador-sama aún tendrá sus bajas y sus altas en su trabajo durante el fic XD, jejeje es que su personalidad (Lucy) fue inspirada en la de Aisaka Taiga (Toradora), Akita Neru (Vocaloid) y un poco de Gray Fullbuster, lo sé es raro XD-

-"_**AnikaSukino 5d**_": Estoy pensando en poner a Lissana y Kagura, lo siento Anika-san pero ambas van empate y posiblemente acabe así u.u, pero espero que te guste de todos modos, y en el rival de Natsu aún no está definido, saludos y suerte en la universidad-

-"_**anabelle**_": Gracias Anabelle-san T-T, daremos lo mejor para subir nuestro promedio, que no están malo al contrario nos va bien, pero de todos modos, te deseo lo mismo a ti y nos leemos luego-

-"_**BennuKagaho**_": No ewe ahora le atinaste hombre ewe, gracias por el saludo y el abrazo…se lo doy a ****ki…. ewe, hasta la próxima-

-"_**Crystalmeow-chan**__**"**_: También amo esas partes son tan *u*, oh gran guía espiritual espero que los celos que pongamos sean de tu agrado, y yo estoy apurada (ya tengo que irme en unos minutos XP), si el pobre afortunadamente está vivo y seguirá vivo-

-"_**Guest**_": El rival masculino aún está en discusión, pero los femeninos pueden que sean Lissana y Kagura, ellas dos contra Lucy ewe.

.

.

Siguiente capitulo

Celos para Natsu: Hibiki

Celos para Lucy: Lissana

.

.

-Apúrate Tsukiyo que llegamos tarde-

-Espérame Mizuki ya casi acabo-

-¡Deja de ser tan tortuga mujer!-

-No te desesperes TT-TT, esperemos llegar a tiempo a la escuela- *pausa* -¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!-

¿Merecemos reviews? ¿Un tomatazo salvaje?

*SALUDOS*


	6. Amabilidad

-Hola, perdonen la tardanza, no tengo escusas para mi falta de presencia en fanfiction-

-Bueno si lo piensas bien Mizuki, si tenemos explicaciones por nuestra falta de actividad-

-No me contradigas Tsukiyo e_e y recuerda que aquí soy Tatsuki-

-Pero ellos necesitan saber el porqué de nuestra ausencia-

-Está bien les diré que lamentablemente estoy en el turno del tarde, y la mañana solo me rinde para hacer tareas, también la escuela tuvo conflictos internos más exámenes, etc. Todo un desastre-

-Haz sido bastante breve o_oU-

-No les iba a contar todo e_e, mejor iniciemos o se me ira la inspiración y el tiempo-

-Preparados…Listos…..Apunten….-

-¡LEAN!-

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TROLL MASHIMA…..MALDITO CANCER TT-TT ¿¡PORQUE LE TUVO QUE CORTAR SU PELO A NATSU!?

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_Luego de la masacre donde dejo a Sting atado a un árbol, y a Rogue tirado en el suelo con Natsu rogando por la salvación de las almas de sus amigos._

_-Espero que aprendan la lección- la Heartfilia menor se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sting que aprovecho para vengase._

_-Jajajajaja quien diría que el emo de Rogue era un total pervertido- se carcajeaba con la mano en el estómago y con un Natsu asombrado_

_-*dirige su mirada a su mano*- Oh por Mavis- se dijo cuando vio que su mano estaba agarrando un pecho de la Heartfilia_

_-¡Estúpido!- gritaron dos voces….una que provenía de la chica y otra del peli rosado que golpeo al oji rojos noqueándolo en el acto._

_-Gracias…Natsu- susurro inaudiblemente, guardando esas palabras en su corazón_

.

.

.

.

"_**AMABILIDAD"**_

.

.

.

.

(No les planeo describir el amanecer en Magnolia ahora porque ya lo conocemos, siento que no será necesario hasta dentro de unos capitulo…)

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- hace tiempo que no veíamos (¿?) trabajar a nuestro responsable despertador :'D

-Guarda silencio- *se gira para quedar acostado bocabajo*

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*-sonaba un poco molesta la alarma, aun no superaba el aplastamiento trasero ni que lo hubiera confundido con el Clive

-Hummm- se quejaba el dormido Dragneel, al parecer no sería necesario arriesgarse

-*Ringggg* *Ringg* *Rinnnnngg*- ahora no planeaba aventarse, no señor con mucha suerte había sobrevivido a los últimos acontecimientos, creo que esta vez tendría precaución

-*frunce el ceño* (calma Natsu, esa cosa se cansara y dejara dormir)- pensaba el "dormido" peli rosado

-*RINNNNNNNNGG* *RIINNNNNNGGGGGG* *RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG*- sonaba el aparato dispuesto a cumplir su misión

-(Tranquilo, cuenta hasta 10 y veras como deja de molestar)- :D finalmente el Dragonslayer despertaría sin tener que golpear al eléctrico

-*RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNG* *RRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG* *RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG*- aumento el volumen, vio moverse levemente el cuerpo de su dueño y eso era una buena señal…... ¡Hoy no lo maltrataría!

-(¡NO PLANEO AGUANTARLO MÁS!)- se sentó en la cama y miro a su alarma que seguía sonando- ¡Que guardes silencio!- el recién levantado le dio un manotazo al pobre aparato, que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y termino aturdido por el golpe…..Era bastante bueno para ser verdad que Natsu no dejara malherido al despertador

-¡Ya estoy despierto! ¿¡Feliz!?-

El electrodoméstico no podía contestar y mucho menos moverse, alguien amaneció de mal humor….. ¿Porque será? ewe

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede cabeza de lava?- pregunto extrañado el peli negro que se encontraba en ropa interior

El desayuno había sido silencioso, ninguno de los Clive sabía cómo reaccionar ante la actitud del chico, era rara la vez que despertaba molesto y eso solo significaba una cosa…..algo sucedió el día anterior que lo hizo enojar pero se contuvo y por hacerlo ahora estaba un poco molesto, Cana como buena "hermana" le informo sobre la situación al Fullbuster.

-Nada que te importe hielera con patas- contesto de mala gana

-(Piensa Gray, el idiota conociéndolo cuando se pone así no dirá que le pasa, todo está bien con el equipo de futbol, con los Dragonslayer no hay ningún inconveniente… ¿Entonces qué es?)- la mente del segundo al mando del equipo deportivo analizaba minuciosamente el acontecimiento

-Buen día Lu-chan – la voz de la peli azul interrumpió su deducción pero noto como el peli rosado, al escuchar el "Lu-chan" dirigió una mirada discreta a la recién llegada rubia

-(Así que el problema está relacionado con Heartfilia)- ya empezaba a tener pistas el "Detective 00-Stripper", las clases darían inicio pronto y el descanso era el espacio perfecto para la interrogación

.

.

Salamander y el Exhibicionista comían tranquilamente en la azotea de uno de los edificios del colegio, sin duda alguna el caso se estaba tornando más misterioso porque el Dragonslayer de Fuego no insultaba a su rival-amigo como siempre, incluyendo que aun miraba de manera extraña a Lucy y cuando vieron a Rogue el oji jade parecía querer golpearlo…si en definitiva eso no era para nada normal en el joven, aunque el Dragneel no podría ser considerado como alguien precisamente normal…..¡Pero de todas formas era raro su comportamiento!

-¿Ahora si me dirás que sucede entre Heartfilia y tú?, Y ¿Por qué llegaste a la escuela molesto?-

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?, no estaba enojado ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-La manera en que la tratas y tu actitud el día de hoy-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Al menos para mí eso significa algo, si lo analizo bien….-

-¿¡Vaya tú piensas!? ¡Qué gran descubrimiento!-

-¡No interrumpas lagartija afeminada!...*se aclara la garganta*…...tu trato con ella es diferente al que le das a las demás chicas- *piensa* -Pareciese que es como si te atrajera Heartfilia-

-¿Qué cosas dices desnudista de cuarta?- Las palabras mencionadas de su amigo-enemigo pusieron levemente nervioso al Dragneel

-Aunque conociéndote sé que no es posible-

-¿¡Si ya lo sabes para que lo dices!?-

-Tranquilo hombre fue solo una suposición, ni que fuera cierta-

-Entonces no supongas cosas tan raras e_e, Luce es mi amiga-

-¿¡Desde cuando son amigos!?-

-Bueno ella me dijo que éramos amigos ayer, aunque yo de por sí ya la consideraba poco tiempo después de conocerla :D-

-¿¡Enserio!? Vaya y creí que la única a la que le diría de esa forma seria nada más a Levy… ¡No nos desviemos del tema!-

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema cubito de hielo?-

-¡Todavía no me contestas mi otra pregunta!-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?-

-¿¡PORQUE ESTABAS MOLESTO ESTA MAÑANA!?-

-¿Eso? No lo sé- ni siquiera el sabia eso, aunque era extraño que se molestara por lo de ayer cuando vio que Cheney había tocado uno de los grandes atributos de la Heartfilia, ¿Celos? Naa eso era lo último que se le podía ocurrir

-¡Estufa con patas todo tiene un porque!- *suspiro* -Maldición, contigo no se sabe nada- *mirada seria* -Y bien ¿No ha pasado eso?

-Sigo sin entender lo que me quieren decir con eso, Erza me pregunto lo mismo y no entiendo-

-*suspiro* Mejor regresemos, no quiero morir a manos de ella- menciono el peli negro antes de tener que darle explicaciones a Salamander

-¿No sin antes decirle tus sentimientos a Juvia?- *mirada picara*

-Exacto, no sin antes decirle…. ¡Eso no!-

-Ya deja esa actitud Gray, a este paso Juvia se cansara de acosarte-

-Mejor para mí - *agacha la mirada* -(Ya han pasado 6 años desde el accidente y sigue igual)- pensaba el moreno un poco preocupado por su mejor amigo

.

.

Al mismo tiempo que pasaba eso….

-Moo ¿Dónde estará Gray-sama? Juvia lleva tiempo buscándolo por la escuela y no lo encuentra -*pausa* -¿¡No será que…!? ¿¡ALGUNA ZORRA HA DE ESTAR ABUSANDO DE MI GRAY-SAMA!?- grito espantada una mujer de ondulada cabellera azul y piel pálida

La chica portaba el uniforme escolar femenino y corría a toda prisa como loca por los pasillos de la escuela, por su extraña mente se cruzaba la imagen de una chica acosando al segundo al mando del equipo de futbol, hasta que dio la vuelta y choco con algo…o más bien con alguien y ambas personas cayeron sentadas al suelo

-Duele- *se soba la cabeza* -Juvia lo siente, no vio a donde iba-

-No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa- contesto una voz femenina

-*se levanta* De todas maneras Juvia lamenta su falta de atención-

-Tranquila igual yo iba distraída- *se levanta también*

-Juvia es Juvia Loxar mucho gusto- hablo la joven mientras extendía su mano hacia

-Que curiosa eres, mi nombre es…-

-¡Lu-chan!- grito la "enana" llamando la atención de ambas femeninas

-¿Qué sucede McGarden?- pregunto extrañada la rubia por ver como se dirigía su amiga corriendo hacia ellas

-¡Me dejaste sola en el salón, saliste disparada rápidamente de ahí de manera extraña en ti! ¿¡Todavía preguntas!?- reprendió la peli azul de pequeño tamaño

-¿¡Levy-san!?- grito sorprendida la Loxar al ver a la joven

-¿¡Juvia!?-

-¿Eh? Se ve que se conocen- interrumpió rápidamente la oji chocolates antes de que la excluyeran de la conversación

-Ella es la prima de Gajeel y es miembro del equipo representativo de natación- menciono la joven de gran gusto por los libros

-Levy-san es prima de Wendy-san, Jellal-kun y Mystogan-san…aunque se tratan más bien como amigas que como familiares-

-¿¡McGarden es prima de los Marvell!?- definitivamente tendría que poner más atención en su amiga

-Lu-chan es mala, te cuento sobre mi familia y únicamente piensas en "el"-

-¡Yo no hago eso! ¡No digas mentiras McGarden!-

-(En "el"… ¿¡se referirá a mi Gray-sama!?- pensó alarmada la nadadora – (No, aún es muy pronto)-

Definitivamente Juvia es muy rápida en dar un juicio, más si es sobre alguna chica cuando se trata del jugador….

-Por cierto Juvia ha estado buscando a Gray-sama ¿No lo han visto?-

-El estúpido de Dragneel también desapareció-

-Jujuju Vamos a buscarlos todas juntas-

-¿¡Y porque yo!?-

-Lu-chan ¿Qué no estabas buscándolo?-

-No tengo razones para hacerlo- el tono despreocupado de la rubia desilusiono a su amiga, mientras que la otra peli azul seguía en su mundo

.

.

(Más tarde)

.

.

-Ahí están- señalo la chica de menor estatura al observar una llamativa cabellera rosada -¡Chicos!-

El par de chicos que estaba a unos cuantos metros voltearon, encontrándose con dos peli azules y una rubia.

-¡Gray-sama!- la oji azul corrió rápidamente al Fullbuster, que estaba temblando al verla

-(Maldición es Juvia…. ¿Qué hago?)- *mira a la joven de ojos chocolate* -¡Sálvame Heartfilia!- *corre a ocultarse atrás de ella usándola como escudo*

-(No puede ser….)- *silencio* -¡RIVAL DEL AMOR!-

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No me metan en sus asuntos!-

El malentendido de la Loxar la hizo sollozar levemente, quería un poco de consuelo o pensar en algo para separar a la rubia del peli negro….

-Buaaa Natsu-san consuele a Juvia- la acosadora abrazaba al oji jade, que tenía una cara de confusión

-¿Cómo fue que termine yo metido?)- pensó Salamander con una gotita cayendo por su nuca al ver la escena en la que se encontraba –Vayamos a clases o se nos hará tarde

-¿No lo saben?- intervino Levy con los brazos cruzados –Tenemos hora libre, los profesores están en junta-

-Ya veo en junta….. ¿¡Todos!?- pregunto alarmado el pobre

-Si ¿Por?- contesto la McGarden olvidando el pequeño asunto del capitán de futbol

-(O no tengo que…..)-

-¡Ya encontramos a Salamander-sama!- gritaron las fans girls del mencionado

-(¡Eso fue rápido!)-

-¡Dragneel-sama!- el tono meloso de las femeninas empezó a irritar a la rubia

-¡Déjenme en paz!- grito el oji jade corriendo sin dirección alguna

-Wuaaa ¡No nos deje atrás Salamander-sama!- todas las admiradoras salieron en su búsqueda, dejando a Lucy molesta y a tres personas más que rogaban porque su amigo no fuera atrapado

-¿Por qué a ti también no se te pegaron Fullbuster?-

-La razón tiene nombre, apellido y está entre nosotros- explico con sencillez Levy

-Juvia no dejara que las baratas molesten a mi Gray-sama-

-(Con eso fue más que suficiente para entender)- pensó seria la rubia -(Espero que las babosas no se pasen con Dragneel)-

-Voy a ir a ayudarlo- anuncio la Heartfilia saliendo con rumbo a apoyar al peli rosado, dejando a los restantes curiosos

.

.

(En la cafetería)

.

.

-¡Maldición! ¡Sálvenme! ¡Erza! ¡Lucy!- pedía ayuda a todo pulmón pero nadie lo hacía, es más la multitud tras él había aumentado

-Kyaaa ¡Dragneel-sama!-

El Dragonslayer de Fuego buscaba algún lugar para esconderse, sin poder hallar uno en todo lo que llevaba recorriendo.

-Ven por aquí- una chica jalo del brazo del oji jade, ocultándose con él tras un pequeño espacio escondido entre cajas y sillas

-*suspiro* Eso estuvo cercas- hablo la femenina al notar como el pelotón de chicas seguía avanzando, ya lejos de ahí.

-Muchas gracias Lisanna, me salvaste- *abrazo*

La joven era una albina de pelo corto y ojos azules, su nombre es Lisanna Strauss hermana menor de Elfman y Mirajeane.

-Na-Natsu- *sonrojo* -Déjame respirar- excuso la peli blanca para que Salamander la soltara

-Estoy en deuda contigo Lis-

-No te preocupes :D, es bueno verte después de bastante tiempo Natsu-

-Cierto, perdona por ya no pasar tiempo contigo, ¿Qué tal te va?-

-Bien presiento que este semestre será excelente, y estoy trabajando con Mira-nee en la cafetería como camarera junto a Kinana en cierto horario-

-Eres sorprendente Lisanna, ayudas en la casa y aparte trabajas en una tienda de mascotas-

-Es bastante sencillo, aunque ya que estas aquí… ¿Quieres sentarte a tomar algo conmigo?-

-*asiente con la cabeza* Con mucho gusto-

.

.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido ese idiota de Dragneel?- se preguntaba molesta la rubia, la estudiante había perseguido a la bola de babosas pensando que lo encontraría

-Heartfilia deja de ser tan escandalosa, búscalo de una manera más tranquila- dijo una mujer que estaba atrás de la mencionada

-¿Cómo me conoces?- *se gira para quedar frente a la chica*

-La capitana a veces habla de ti-

-Solo falta que tú te presentes-

-Yo soy Kagura Mikazuchi, segunda al mando del equipo de esgrima- contesto seriamente

-Bueno Mikazuchi no fue mi intención molestar, pero lo que hago no es de tu incumbencia-

-Solamente te quería preguntar si de pura casualidad podría acompañarte en localizarlo-

-¿Qué quieres con él?- interrogo molesta Lucy, ya tenía suficiente que lidiar con las babosas pegándose a su "amigo"

-Como tú dices, nada que te importe- contesto de manera desafiante -¿Acaso te interesa lo que tenga que ver yo con Dragneel?

La castaña estaba agradecida por la ayuda que le había brindado el chico al llevarla a la enfermería la vez anterior, siempre se negó a ser apoyada por alguien más en asuntos que requerían atención médica, y esa ocasión no le había podido dar las gracias, se sentía en deuda.

-Ya quisieras-

-Eso lo tomare como un "puedes venir si quieres"-

.

.

Aun en la cafetería, sentados en una blanca mesa que tenía dos pequeñas tazas de té, estaban conversando alegremente una oji azul y el peli rosado.

-Entonces esa tal Lucy es hermana menor de Laxus- hablo la albina bastante atenta

-Ajam, yo también me sorprendí bastante cuando me entere-

-Pero es raro que Mira-nee no me haya comentado nada… ¡Ahora tengo con que molestar un poco a mi cuñado!-

-Jajajajaja eres maligna Lis-

-Gracias por el cumplido-

-*ve el reloj* Rayos, pronto iniciaran las clases-

-¿Enserio?- *agacha la mirada* -Me hubiera gustado conversar más contigo Natsu

-Si ese es el caso algún día te invitare a salir conmigo-

-¿¡Solamente los dos!?- *sonrojo*

-*sonríe* Por supuesto- el peli rosado se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a la albina, que no supo cómo reaccionar –Hasta luego Lisanna-

Un crujido se escuchó cercas de donde se encontraba sentada la Strauss, provocando que se levantara de su asiento y estuviera lista en caso de cualquier situación

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto la joven

-Yo debería preguntar ¿Quién eres tú?- interrogo la rubia que había observado la escena del beso

-Lisanna Strauss- contesto de manera seria

-Lucy Heartfilia- se presentó la oji chocolates

La espadachín se había retirado poco después de ver la acción del Dragonslayer, diciendo que en otro momento le diría lo que tenía que decirle, dejando sola a la rubia tsundere.

-¿¡Heartfilia!?-

-¿Me conoces?-

-Soy la hermana menor de Mirajeane que es la novia de tu hermano Laxus-

-¿¡Concuñada!?- pregunto sorprendida, la chica no se veía mala pero lo que vio hizo sentirla incomoda, ¿Por qué? Si el oji jade solamente era su amigo, no era como si le importara que le haya dado un beso a la albina y a ella no… ¿O sí?

-Cuando lo dices me hace sentir extraña Heartfilia, por ahora te diré así ya que todavía no te conozco bien-

-Entonces me retiro Strauss, tengo que volver a clases-

-Natsu te considera una buena amiga, así que no seas tan dura con el- grito la albina antes de que se retirara su concuñada –Algo me dice que no te gusta relacionarte mucho con la gente, pero no es razón para que lo trates fríamente-

-¿Tu que sabes?-

-Natsu me conto algunas cosas, y te puedo dar el término de "Tsundere" por tu actitud muy parecida a la de Gray, Gajeel e incluso Kagura Mikazuchi-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Espero que seamos buenas amigas Heartfilia-san-

-No creo necesario que yo tenga amistades- y con esas palabras duras se retiró del lugar

.

.

(Más tarde)

.

.

Las clases habían concluido y la hermana menor de Laxus decidió ir a tomar un jugo a un lugar que estaba a unas cuantas calles de la escuela, tenía que esperar a su peli rosado amigo que fue a atender un asunto muy pequeño.

Así que mejor se fue a una de las mesas que tenía una ventana cercas, para tomar tranquilamente el líquido sentada.

-*suspiro*- Aun se sentía rara por el beso de Natsu a la mejilla de Lisanna

-Pero mira que linda señorita me encuentro- hablo un joven de pelo castaño claro muy guapo

-*dirige su mirada a la presencia masculina* ¿¡Loke!?- grito sorprendida

-¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermano menor?-

-¿¡Hermano!?-

-Bella señorita mi nombre es Hibiki Lates, mucho gusto preciosa- *se sienta frente a la femenina*

-Lucy Heartfilia- contesto impresionada, Leo Lates….. ese era el nombre de su peli naranja y galán amigo, que más bien lo consideraba como un hermano por todas las cosas que vivieron juntos

-Entonces Lucy-chan me podrías contestar mi pregunta-

-(Que rápido agarra confianza)- pensó un poco molesta –Loke es mi amigo, lo conocí cuando estaba estudiando en Inglaterra-

-¿¡Estudiabas en la misma escuela que ese playboy!?-

-Y por lo que veo tú también lo eres….. ¿Es algo hereditario?-

-Que chistosa, me sorprende que Leo tenga una amiga tan preciosa-

-En lo personal prefiero decirle Loke, para él Leo suena muy formal a pesar de ser su verdadero nombre-

-¿Y cómo está el playboy de mi hermanito?-

-La última vez que contacte estaba saliendo con una chica muy amable…-

-¿Aries verdad?-

-Así es, solo espero que la cuide bien o James se la quitara-

-Mi hermanito tiene un rival, interesante-

-Estoy segura que Loke no permitirá eso-

-Se ve que le tienes un gran aprecio-

-*sonríe* No lo negare….-

-¡Luce!- la llamo el peli rosado afuera del establecimiento

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir-

-Te acompaño a la salida Lucy-chan- se ofreció amablemente el Lates de una manera que le recordó a su buen amigo

-Perdona la tardanza- se disculpó el oji jade

-Eres lento- *se voltea hacia Hibiki* -Mándale saludos de mi parte al torpe de Loke-

-Con mucho gusto hermosa, a ver qué día quisieras tener una cita conmigo-

-(¿Una cita?)- pensó confundido el Dragneel

-Si claro, eso será cuando descubra que tu hermano dejo de temerle a los perros-

-Sabes que eso es imposible- contesto divertido al recordar como su hermano huía de los canes al escucharlos ladrar

-Por eso lo digo-

-Tienes una manera única de rechazar a la gente ¿sabes?- *Le besa la mano* -Espero tener pronto el honor de salir con usted bella dama-

Las palabras encantadoras del chico hicieron sonrojar levemente a la rubia, que solamente hizo un tierno puchero con sus labios.

-Después de todo creo que en verdad eres muy preciosa- seguía elogiándola el miembro del grupo "Blue Pegasus" al ver la tierna reacción de la oji chocolates

-No se les olvide que yo estoy aquí- interrumpido molesto Natsu por…. ¿El beso? ¿O porque lo habían ignorado? –Vámonos Lucy- se sentía incómodo por ver como el Lates coqueteaba libremente con su amiga

-Adiós preciosa- se despidió Hibiki con la mano cuando vio como se la llevaba el Dragneel –Parece que alguien esta celoso, bueno no importa Loke se pondrá muy contento cuando le cuente esto-

.

.

.

.

-Hoy no contestaremos reviews por falta de tiempo-

-Con decirles que en un ratito más nos iremos a la escuela y apenas lo terminamos-

-No les tenías que decir eso Tsukiyo e_e –

-Calma Mizuki, queridos lectores les prometemos que la próxima vez si lo haremos sin falta TT-TT-

-Sobre los rivales la cosa esta así:

Lisanna Strauss y Kagura Mikazuchi quedan como rivales de Lucy (oficial)

Hibiki Lates, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney puede que los ponga a los 3 juntos para causarle celos a Natsu

-Sera como si cada uno de los protagonistas (Natsu y Lucy) tuvieran un pequeño harem, si no les agrada la idea que tengo de los chicos avísenos-

-Perdonen la demora y como pudieron leer ya se van conociendo un poco de las relaciones que hay entre los personajes, que esto tendrá un poco de influencia más adelante-

-Agradecimientos especiales a aquellos que dejan favs y follows; y un abrazo para los que dejaron comentarios que son: "_**aome higurashi**_", "_**BennuKagaho**_", "_**yayadragneelchan**_", "_**Crystalmeow-chan**_", "_**anabelle**_", "_**AnikaSukino 5d**_" y "_**Mori Summer**_"

PD: Mañana subimos el primer capítulo del especial del 14 de Febrero de "_**Problema Tsundere**_" y el sábado el segundo

PD2: El Domingo actualizamos "_**UN NUEVO COMIENZO CAMBIANDO DE VIDA**_" el tiempo no fue suficiente para acabarlo aun u.u

*SALUDOS Y PERDONEN LA DEMORA TT-TT*

Si quieren pueden lanzarme piedras y tomates TT-TT


End file.
